Alone
by Misterida
Summary: The boys are alone in the house and Jeff is about to find out the price of his absence. Sequel to Heartbeats. WeeTracys. Rated for slightly darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, it's me again! So this is the promised sequel to Heartbeats (don't worry I haven't abandoned Edge of a Cliff but TB2 won't start so I've been asked to stall for time whilst they carry out essential repairs!)_

_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It really means a lot to know what people think. Hopefully, I've been organised and replied to everyone who has reviewed (for a change) – except Thunderbird Mom, Quiller and iPodsAndVolkswagens (hope you get your password sorted soon!) it wouldn't let me reply to you so I would like to say thank you here! _

_Also, Quiller raised an interesting point about the presence of adults; I didn't mention this in Heartbeats and haven't so far in Alone because they boys feel very much alone (a whole them against the world kinda thing) I will clarify this fully in the next chapter because Jeff is going to be facing some very serious accusations! Thank you Quiller for raising this! _

_So, again the ages are as follows: Scott, 14, John, 12, Virgil, 10, Gordon, 8 & Alan, 3 and again it is about five months after the avalanche and a week after Heartbeats._

_Disclaimer: You know I don't, I know I don't and FF definitely knows that I don't…. it seems needlessly cruel to remind me every time…. Still…. For clarity. Nope, still don't own them… *sigh*_

_Okay, enough grandstanding…. On with the show….._

* * *

Scott woke up far too early for any teenager. His head was pounding and he felt sick. All he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep but he knew he couldn't. Firstly there were a million and one things that he needed to get done today plus he knew that Gordon and Alan would probably be getting up soon and god only knows what they might get up to if they were left unsupervised long enough.

Scott rolled from his bed and straightened the duvet before grabbing his towel and heading for a shower. He had hoped that the hot water would wake him up and ease the pounding in his head. It woke him up at least.

Scott dressed quickly and went downstairs. There was a white board sat on the kitchen side that contained all the jobs that needed to be done. Scott knew that he simply couldn't remember everything so had taken to jotting tasks down on the whiteboard as he thought of them. It also worked that if one of his brothers wanted to help they could check the board and get on with any given task. Scott wrote the jobs only he could do in red and everything else in green. It meant that he knew none of his brothers would pick the slightly more dangerous tasks; Scott loved Gordon but not enough to trust him with bleach… or weirdly a broom.

Scott looked at the list and sighed. Either he hadn't got very much done in the evenings this week or everything had come at once. It was probably a bit of both. It didn't matter which either way; the results were still the same. The house was getting filthy and there was a mountain of washing plus the usual piles of homework and all the boy's activities. Still, there was nothing to be done about it and looking at the list wouldn't get the jobs done.

Scott started with the washing up and clearing the sides off. He was just cleaning them down when the patter of feet alerted him to one of his brothers. Scott turned around as Alan all but ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Allie." He said smiling putting the cloth down and picking up his youngest brother. Scott saw that his brother was almost in tears. "What's the matter, buddy?" He asked surprised.

Alan threw his arms around Scott's neck and held on as tight as he could. Scott could feel Alan's little shoulders shaking as he cried into Scott's shoulders. Scott set Alan down on the edge of the clean counter so that he could look at his brother properly. Where Alan still wasn't talking he knew that he would have to start guessing.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah, but then you weren't in your bed and he freaked out." John said yawning as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh, Allie, I'm sorry." Scott said as he hugged Alan again.

A whistle from John broke the brothers embrace. John was studying the list.

"Lot to do today." John commented lightly. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

Scott smiled in thanks.

"Could you strip the sheets on your bed and take them and all your other washing to the utility room?" Scott asked.

"No problem." John said heading back into the hall.

A little tug on the sleeve of his t-shirt showed that Alan was trying to get Scott attention.

"What's up, Al?" Scott asked.

Alan pointed to his stomach.

"Is someone hungry?" Scott asked fondly.

Alan pouted and nodded.

"And what would you like today?" Scott asked smiling.

Alan folded his arms over his chest and huffed. Despite the fact that he was only three headed towards four Alan often astounded his elder brothers with how much he seemed to understand. This was a game that Alan would play with Scott only when no one else was in the room. Scott would deliberately ask an open question to try and get Alan to speak. Alan seemed well aware of what Scott was trying to achieve and would show that he wasn't having any of it.

Before Scott could stop him Alan had slid of the worktop and landed on the floor.

"You alright, Al?" Scott asked in worry.

Alan only smiled in response; his attention on something else. He dragged one of the chairs across the kitchen floor before clambering up on to it. He reached up and pulled a book from the shelf where Lucy had kept her cookery books. He flipped it open and turned pages quickly until he found what he was looking for. He handed the book to Scott with a smile.

"Pancakes?" He asked in surprise. "Well you had better go and ask John, you know that I don't cook them!"

Allie giggled and reached to take the book back but Scott lifted it high.

"Nope, kiddo." He said. "You want them, you gotta ask for them."

Alan huffed and rolled his eyes before hopping off the chair and darting out of the room. Scott smiled, but didn't follow, wondering if his ploy would work. He felt mean using food as a motivator but if it worked he didn't care. He finished cleaning the counter tops and went to rescue the broom to sweep the vinyl flooring; he would wash the floor once breakfast was done.

John walked back into the kitchen with Alan in his arms.

"Al wants pancakes. Do you mind if I make some?" John asked Scott.

Scott raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He asked for them?"

John laughed "Don't be daft!" he said. "I have a mime's request."

"How on earth did you mime pancakes?" Scott asked Alan.

Alan looked up at John in confusion.

"Scotty wants to know how you told me you wanted pancakes." John explained.

Alan nodded in understanding and turned back to Scott. Holding his hands out in front of him, he mimed shaking a pan back and forth before flipping an imaginary pancake. Scott stared at his youngest brother in amazement.

"Yeah, I was impressed too." John said smiling. "Who's a clever boy?" He said to Alan poking him in the ribs causing Alan to squeal with laughter.

"Okay," Scott said. "If you wouldn't mind making the batter then, but we'll wait until Gordo comes down before we cook them." At John's raised eyebrow Scott amended his statement. "Okay, okay, before _you_ cook them."

Alan giggled again.

Scott took Alan from John and put the squirming boy in the highchair. Alan scowled. Scott knew that Alan really was too old to still be put in a highchair but Scott needed to keep an eye on Alan and didn't want him running around the kitchen whilst John was using the electric whisk. Also, it was the only way to keep Alan in one place at meal times. The kid was almost worse than Gordon in keeping still. Alan huffed and pouted.

"You can pull that face as much as you want but until John has finished with the whisk you are staying in there." Scott told the sulking blond.

Alan pulled several facial expressions clearly trying to convey something to Scott. He wasn't sure what the problem was but knew if he didn't try to figure it out then Alan would probably go into full temper tantrum mode. It was weird, the kid couldn't be coaxed into saying one word but if they couldn't understand him he went nuts. Eventually Alan huffed again and pointed at the cleaned items on the draining board before pointing at a tea towel. Scott felt a rush of affection for the youngest Tracy. He wanted to help out his older brothers.

"Okay kiddo." Scott said moving the highchair to the draining board. Several of the items were plastic and it wouldn't hurt to let Alan dry them. Scott stacked the breakable items and moved them out of Alan's reach. Alan rolled his eyes and reached for the nearest cup.

Happy that Alan would be okay for a couple of minutes Scott went upstairs to gather up all his dirty washing. He went into the bathroom and retrieved all the dirty towels and lone socks that seemed to gather there over the course of the week. He then quickly dashed into John's room just to check that his younger brother had got everything, John was a certified genius but couldn't fathom just how much clothing could end up under the bed and so just didn't check. Scott gathered the massive pile of clothing and towels and carried it down to the utility room where he then started to sort the piles out into respective washing groups.

As he made his way back into the kitchen he heard Alan laughing and correctly assumed that Gordon was up and active. The young red head was sticking his tongue out in concentration whilst trying to balance three plastic cups on his head. Alan was laughing and clapping his hands together. Whilst Gordon was keeping Alan occupied John had made a start on the pancakes.

"Gordy, can you get your washing and stick it in the utility room please?" Scott asked.

Alan pouted as Gordon placed the cups back on the counter.

"Do you want to help me lay the table, Allie?" Scott asked seeing Alan's pout deepen.

Scott's headache was getting worse and his stomach was starting to roll from the pain. He seriously could not cope with one of Alan's tantrums. Fortunately, the ploy worked and Alan forgot all about his need to sulk. Scott picked Alan up out of the highchair and carried him over to the cutlery draw.

By the time Gordon had reappeared Scott and Alan had finished laying the table and the pancakes were just ready. Scott looked at the pile of pancakes which were dripping in syrup. His stomach flipped just at the thought of trying to eat. He knew that he had to because if he didn't then Alan would change his mind and decide he didn't want anything either. Scott sighed. Much like Virgil Scott was not a breakfast person. Even Lucy had given up on trying to feed breakfast to the middle Tracy. It wasn't worth the effort of trying and god knows it was hard enough trying to get Virgil out of bed as it was without needing the additional time that would be required to eat something. Unfortunately, Scott did not have that luxury. 80% of the time he was quite happy for his brothers to follow his examples. Of that remaining 20% Scott could only hope that not eating breakfast was the least of it. God only knows what would happen if any of them got wind of what Scott got up to under the bleachers with Maggie from his math class. Or at least what he had been up to before he essentially became a father to his four younger siblings. Not that Scott minded looking after his siblings… but man Maggie had a fine pair of… Scott broke off that thought quickly. _Breakfast_. He thought. _Focus on the breakfast._

By the time they were had eaten and were clearing the table Virgil had emerged from his bed. Yawning he staggered into the kitchen with his eyes still closed, went to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. He took the cap off and took a large swig from the carton.

"Virgil! Get a glass!" Scott said loudly.

Virgil rolled his eyes and put the top back on the milk. As soon as he had done so a tea towel, the dripping sponge and a plastic cup were thrown at Virgil's head.

"Geez, geez, alright. Next time I'll get a glass!" Virgil said huffily putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Al, I appreciate that you don't like Virge drinking from the carton, but we don't throw cups at people, do we?" Scott said turning his attention to his youngest brother.

Alan smiled his most innocent smile and pointed at Gordon, clearly trying to pass the buck. Scott knew full well that it had been Alan as he had seen Gordon throw the tea towel.

Scott raised an eyebrow and took a step towards the little blond. Alan gulped, the smile falling almost comically off his face, and took a step back. His path was blocked by John. Scott carried on forwards and out of the corners of his eyes he could see Gordon and Virgil closing in from the left and right respectively.

"Say, Scott." Gordon began conversationally. "What do we do to liars?"

"Well, we tickle them until they talk… I think that is a fair punishment, don't you Gordo?" Scott replied still moving forward.

John grabbed Alan's wrists lightly and pulled them up and away from his stomach.

"Oh, yeah… it seems fair to me. What do you think, Al?" Gordon said cheerfully.

Alan realised that he was in deep trouble and shook his head frantically.

"I thought, you'd say that." Scott said. "Would you like to change your story?"

Alan hesitated for a long second. He then shook his head resolutely.

"Go!" Scott yelled.

The four brothers gently bundled on the youngest Tracy pulling him to the floor and all proceeding to tickle his ribs. Alan squealed with laughter and tried to pull away but his arms were held firmly by John. Scott called them to a stop sooner that he would normally have done remembering that Alan had eaten quite a lot for breakfast.

"Would you like to change your story now?" He asked lightly.

Alan laid on the floor almost gasping for breath and very red in the face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from where he had been laughing so much. Again Alan hesitated and then he nodded.

"Who threw the cup at Virgil?" Scott asked.

Alan pointed at John this time. All four of the other Tracy brothers laughed at Alan's ploy.

"Who threw the cup at Virgil?" Scott repeated wiggling his fingers moving closer to Alan.

Alan started laughing again even though Scott wasn't touching him yet and pointed frantically at himself with both hands. Scott settled for poking him once in the ribs before helping Alan to stand. He didn't want to call an end to the fun but there was still so much that needed to be done, and all the laughing hadn't helped his headache at all. He wished so much that his brothers could mess about and be kids like they deserved to be. But, things were what they were and there was nothing Scott could do about that.

"Right," Scott said standing and picking Alan up. "Sorry to be a Grinch but there's a lot I need to do today."

"Can I help, Scotty?" Gordon asked.

"That would great, Gordo. Thank you." Scott said. "Can you have a look around downstairs and take all of yours and Allie's things upstairs? Can you make sure that both of your shoes and coats have been put away?"

"Sure thing, Scotty." Gordon said and all but dashed from the room, proud that he had been allowed to help Scott.

"What can I do?" Virgil asked.

"Can you take all your washing downstairs to the utility room for me please, Virge?" Scott said.

Virgil dashed from the room. Much like Gordon Virgil was pleased to be helping.

"And your sheets too, please Virge!" Scott yelled after the middle Tracy.

"What about me, Scotty?" John said.

"Okay, Johnny, you get a choice. Do you want to try and wrestle Mr Sticky into the bath or would you rather wash the kitchen floor?" Scott said smiling.

"I'llwashthefloor." John spoke before Scott had even finished speaking and had replied so quickly that it just came out as one word.

Scott laughed and patted John on the back.

"Alrighty, Johnny. Thanks." He said and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll let Virge and Gordo know to stay out of here."

He tracked down both brothers and told them. He also gave them additional jobs to do knowing that he would probably be occupied with Alan for a while. It seemed whilst Virgil had got all of the artistic talent, Gordon had taken all of the love for water, leaving Alan with no fond feelings towards water at all. Whilst you practically had to prise Gordon out of the tub with a crowbar, you almost had to use a shoe horn to get Alan in.

"Right then, buddy." Scott said to Alan as they headed up to the bathroom. "Are you gonna cooperate for me today?"

Alan shook his head adamantly and clung to Scott's t-shirt.

"Please, buddy. For me?" Scott said giving Alan the puppy dog eyes.

Alan hesitated but didn't reply. Scott took Alan into the bathroom, put the plug in and started running the water.

"Damn." Scott said suddenly. He wanted to get the washing on. "I'll be back in a minute, Allie." Scott said.

He darted out of the bathroom but remembered to close the child gate behind him. The gate originally had been put in after Gordon had been born to keep him from living in the bath tub. It was now used for the opposite reason. The gate now effectively kept the youngest Tracy in the bathroom and from escaping as he often tried. Scott dashed downstairs, threw a load into the washing machine and set it going. He ran back upstairs and hopped over the gate. He didn't trust opening it and keeping Alan in the bathroom. Alan was sat on the steps that were kept for him under the sink so that he could reach to clean his teeth. His little lip was wobbling but he wasn't crying yet. Scott knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Alan's knees.

"I know you don't want a bath and I know you don't like them, but you need to have one. I'm sorry, Allie. But I need you to be a big boy for me. If you are nice and quiet, the sooner you'll be out. You want to help me, like our brothers are, don't you?"

There was a long moment before Alan looked up at Scott and nodded determinedly. Scott smiled down at Alan and helped him stand.

"You are a very brave boy, Allie. I am very proud of you." Scott said.

Scott checked the temperature of the bath and turned the taps off. He turned back to Alan who was slowly pulling his pyjamas off. Scott waited for Alan to check the water temperature for himself, something the younger boy had to do every bath time. The elder four boys couldn't figure out why but if they didn't allow him to check the water first he would scream the house down. Alan quickly dunked his left hand in the water and pulled it out. He looked up at Scott, took a deep breath and nodded. Scott scooped Alan into his arms and slowly lowered him into the bath. Alan slammed his eyes closed and held his breath, clutching tightly onto Scott's forearms. Scott felt guilty every single time he gave Alan a bath but knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"You alright, buddy?" Scott said in worry when he realised that Alan was still holding his breath.

Alan nodded and let the breath go in a massive whoosh of air. Gingerly Alan let go of Scott and dunked his hands under the water. Scott picked up the jug from the windowsill and slowly filled it with water.

"Ready, Al?" Scott asked lifting the jug up.

Alan looked up in fright before pulling his knees to his chest, folding his arms over his knees and hiding his face in his arms. It was from this position the little blond nodded. Scott poured the water over Alan's head. Alan for his part whimpered when the water first touched him but did nothing else and Scott was very grateful. He quickly washed and rinsed Alan's hair. He then washed the boy, god knows how anyone could get syrup to go such a long way, before plucking the little blond from the water and wrapping him tightly in a clean towel. Alan was shaking but not crying.

"You are very, very brave Allie." Scott said holding the shaking boy close to his chest.

Alan nuzzled in close to his eldest brother and positioned his head so that, as always, his ear was over Scott's heart. Scott sat down on the edge of the bath and tightened his grip on his brother. They sat that way for several minutes until Alan had stopped shaking.

"Come on," Scott finally said. "Let's get you dressed."

Scott carried Alan to his room and set him down on the edge of his bed. Scott then turned to Alan's cupboard and pulled a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt out and then underwear and socks. He gently dried Alan off and helped him dress. Scott picked the little blond up and headed back downstairs.

"Shall we see what our brothers are up to?" He asked softly.

Alan didn't acknowledge the question. He popped his thumb in his mouth and lent his head against Scott's shoulder. Scott was getting worried; Alan hadn't acknowledged him since before he had washed Alan's hair. Secretly, he was hoping that Gordon would be able to pull Alan out of his shell. Gordon was brilliant at making Alan laugh.

Scott found the three middle Tracy brothers in the lounge. They had gathered a pile of DVDs and were going through them one by one trying to decide what to watch. It was a Tracy family tradition. Every Saturday afternoon or evening (depending on the boy's schedules) Jeff and Lucy had sat the boys down and they'd watched a film together. After Lucy had died it had fallen by the way but the five boys had restarted the tradition only a few weeks ago.

Gordon appeared to be in the middle of trying to convince the other two that Finding Nemo was the film to watch.

"Give it up, Gordo." Scott said entering the room. "We watched it last weekend. Pick again."

"Okay, Free Willy." Gordon replied immediately.

Scott smiled and sat on the edge of the sofa with Alan on his lap. Alan squirmed until Scott let him down and he instantly walked over to the French doors and plopped himself down on the floor.

"Don't you wanna pick a film, Allie?" John said worriedly.

Alan didn't turn round or acknowledge John at all. The three brothers turned to Scott in concern.

"I don't know." Scott said. "He's been like that since his bath."

"Did something happen?" Virgil asked. "He was really quiet. We didn't hear him at all."

"He was brilliant. He didn't cry at all. He was really, _really_ brave." Scott said. To his surprise, horror and embarrassment his voice cracked on the last word and he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Are you alright, Scooter?" John asked frowning in concern.

Scott nodded but didn't trust himself to reply. Gordon stood and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck.

"Shall I make sure popcorn?" John said quickly. "Come on, Virge, you can get the drinks." He stood and walked from the room. Virgil looked at Scott for a long minute before standing and heading to the kitchen too.

"What would _you_ like to watch, Scotty?" Gordon asked.

Scott and Gordon were going through the DVDs when John and Virgil came back in to the room. As the smell of the popcorn, all warm butter and sugar, reached Scott's nose his stomach finally revolted. Dropping the DVDs he dashed past a stunned John and Virgil to the downstairs toilet. He only just made it. After a couple of seconds there was a hand rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay, Scott. Get it all out." Virgil was saying gently.

Eventually Scott sat back, certain that he was done.

"I'm okay." He said a very pale looking Virgil.

Virgil snorted in disbelief. "You are _not_ okay, Scott." He said. "How long have you been feeling ill for?"

"Really, just since this morning." Scott replied. "Just woke up with a headache and feeling a bit queasy."

John came in then and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"You okay?" John asked worriedly.

"I think so." Scott said tiredly.

John got the thermometer out of the cupboard and gently placed the bud in the ear of a now protesting Scott.

"Really, guys I'm okay." Scott said. He was universally ignored.

The thermometer beeped and John looked at the reading with Virgil hanging on to his arm trying to see.

"It's a bit high, Scooter." John said in concern. "I think you should take some Tylenol and get some sleep. We'll watch a film later."

"I'm fine!" Scott said loudly. "I don't need to go to bed."

There was a gently tap on the door before anyone could argue further. Alan was stood in the doorway holding Gordon's hand. Alan pointed at Scott and then pointed upstairs.

Gordon laughed. "You've just been ordered to bed by a three year old, Scotty. You might as well go quietly. We are officially ganging up on you."

"Let us look after you for once, Scotty." Virgil said. "Please."

It was the please that broke Scott. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll go and have a nap. But you are all fussing over nothing." He said.

Alan nodded in approval and dragged Gordon back to the living room.

"Virge, will you keep an eye on them for a minute." John asked staring at Scott.

Virgil stared between John and Scott for a long moment.

"Sure, Johnny," Virgil said unhappily not wanting to leave. "I'll keep an eye on the squirts."

John took Scott by the arm and led him upstairs. John pushed Scott on to his bed and folded his arms.

"What, Johnny?" Scott asked eventually. John didn't answer but just continued to stare at him. "John. What is it?"

"Tell me the truth." John said.

Scott blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"How long have you been feeling off for?" John asked.

"A couple of days, I think I am just tired more than anything. I've had loads of work due in this week, so I've been up late, and then getting up in the night with Allie. It's only today that I've been feeling really bad." He said, knowing that John wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth.

John nodded knowing that he was now getting the truth. He darted out of the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a packet of Tylenol and a glass of water. Whilst he had been gone Scott had pulled his jogging bottoms on and a t-shirt. John passed the pills and water to a surprised and touched Scott.

"Thanks, Johnny." He said. He popped two of the pills from the packet and swallowed them with a large gulp of water. He pushed the glass on to his bedside table and slid his legs under the duvet and laid down.

"Will you be alright looking after them, John?" He asked. Scott couldn't go to sleep unless he knew everything had been taken care of.

"We'll be just fine. Don't worry about us. We will be downstairs. We won't leave the house, we won't cook anything and I won't let Gordon in the bath. You just worry about _you_ for a change." John said softly.

Suddenly, there was a little patter of feet and Alan shot in to the room. He pulled himself up on to the edge of the bed and walked unsteadily to Scott who had sat back up. Alan gently kissed Scott on the forehead and gave him a quick but tight hug. Scott swallowed the lump that was suddenly in his throat. He must have been more tired than he thought; he never got emotional about this sort of thing.

"Thanks, Allie." He said smiling gently surprising feeling better for the comfort his brothers were offering in their concern for him. It quite often felt like the five of them were completely alone, even though they knew they weren't.

Alan smiled back at Scott and pointed at the pillow. John laughed and scooped Alan into his arms.

"You have now officially been told, Scooter. Get some sleep." John said fondly.

He and Alan waited for several seconds to make sure that Scott was actually going to try and get some sleep before John carried Alan from the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott woke up slowly feeling awful. His head was pounding and he must have slept awkwardly as his neck was stiff. He wondered what he was doing in bed, panicking slightly, thinking that he must have overslept. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4.20. Well, that didn't make any sense at all. It was already light. Damn thing must have broken. He had to get the others up for school. Scott pushed himself up and his stomach rolled. Scott managed to get to his feet and staggered unsteadily to the door. He pulled the door open and immediately groaned, shutting his eyes against the bright and painful light. He walked swaying down the corridor with his eyes shut, feeling his way by running his fingers along the wall. His trailing arm caught a plant pot that was sat on top of the cupboard by the bathroom. The resulting smash made Scott jump. There was a seconds silence and then there was the sound of thunder.

"Scott?" That sounded like John. Man, John was a saint. Just like his mom had been. "Scott, are you okay?" John sounded worried. Scott didn't want John to worry. Scott worried about John that was the way it should be. He would have to answer, but his throat was sore and dry and there seemed to be a large gap between his brain and his mouth.

"John." Was that him? Did he just say that? That hoarse and croaky voice didn't sound anything like him. "Gotta, get up. School. Running late." He mumbled.

"Scotty, it's a Saturday afternoon. You were having a nap, 'cause you weren't well. Remember?" That sounded like Virgil. Man, they had to be really late if Virgil was out of bed. Why hadn't they woken him up? Then he thought about what Virgil had said. He did have a vague recollection of Alan and John being there as he got into bed. Scott felt a jolt of panic; something was wrong with him. Very wrong.

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Scott had to grab hold of the forearms of the shaker just to maintain his balance. "I'm not… I don't…"

Suddenly there was nothing but darkness and Scott sank happily into it for there was no pain there. He heard John curse as his legs gave way and smiled half-heartedly to himself. His last thought before he lost consciousness was _language, little brother_.

* * *

_Sorry to all those Scott fans out there! Hope you liked it so far, sorry there wasn't much action. There should be a lot more in the following chapter. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys! I am so sorry for the really long delay in the posting of this! I am officially rubbish :( Well, technically it was Scott's fault. He kept trying to die, which wasn't part of the story! Second apology is that this isn't quite as finished as I would like – I am going away for four weeks tomorrow with college and I won't have any access to the internet. So in advance I promise I am not being rude if I don't reply to any of the lovely reviews that you are all going to leave me! :) (god only knows how I am going to cope with four weeks of no FF! Trying to get a full fix now to last me through!) So, with that having been said, I hope that you all have a wonderful June and I will see you all again in July with the conclusion to Alone – in the meantime don't hate me for being mean and leaving the story like this!_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I am sorry if I didn't personally reply to you all – I will try and be better. Also, special thanks to Sammygirl1963 and Darkflame's Pyre for encouraging me to keep going even with the boys not cooperating._

_Disclaimer… Oh yeah, did you get the memo? The Anderson's signed over all the rights to me…. Not. I also don't own anything by Tommy Tutone (just covering myself for the vague reference/homage)_

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Dad? Dad, it's John. Scott's sick, Dad. We've called an ambulance and they are taking him to Henderson Memorial Hospital. Please get here as soon as you can, Dad."_

* * *

"Male, 14. Unresponsive."

"Family reports headaches, nausea, confusion and sensitivity to light."

"Fever of 104.3"

"BP falling."

"Setting up an IV now."

John sat in the back of the ambulance with a crying Alan on his lap, as two paramedics fought to stabilise his only older brother. Had they really been that oblivious? Sure, they knew that Scott was sick but that was only after he _had_ been sick that morning. How could they have been so unobservant? John closed his eyes in guilt, fear and panic wondering how it had come to this.

* * *

They had had a good afternoon, with John sticking to the promise he had made Scott. They didn't even go into the garden. They had played board games for a little while but trying to keep Gordon quiet was a mammoth task and eventually John had stuck the young red head in front of the TV hoping that Finding Nemo would keep him quiet. Apart from singing along with Dorey, the plan was a success. They had been just discussing what to do for dinner when there was a smash from upstairs. The four brothers had exchanged startled glances before sprinting for the hallway and thundering up the stairs.

Scott had been stood in the hallway just before the bathroom, with his eyes tightly shut and a steadying hand on the wall. He was swaying badly.

"Scott?" John had asked worriedly.

Alan was pulling on John's jeans; the fear evident on his face. Scott had scrunched his face up slightly but otherwise didn't answer.

"Scott, are you okay?" John had pushed not likely the paleness of his brother's face.

Scott opened and closed his mouth several time but no sound came out. Gordon was trying to prise Alan off of John's leg and not having much success.

"John." Croaked Scott eventually in a voice completely unlike his own. "Gotta, get up. School. Running late." He mumbled.

John and Virgil exchanged panicked and worried glances before Virgil spoke up soothingly.

"Scotty, it's a Saturday afternoon. You were having a nap, 'cause you weren't well. Remember?"

Scott's face scrunched up further and then panic rushed across his own features. Scott swayed suddenly and John shot forward just as Gordon was able to pull Alan back. John grabbed hold of Scott's shoulders tightly trying to hold him upright as he wobbled uncertainly. Scott in turn grabbed hold of John's forearms trying to steady himself.

Scott seemed aware that something was wrong as he mumbled: "I'm not… I don't…" but then suddenly his knees were crumpling underneath him.

"Shit." John yelped as he tried to cushion Scott's fall without being dragged down with him. Scott's mouth flickered into a half smile even as his eyes rolled back and he completely relaxed into unconsciousness.

John had sat there for a few shell shocked seconds just staring at his big, brave, unconquerable brother unable to get his head round this. Scott was never sick. Never. By natural progression Scott's collapse left the lieutenant in charge. It left _John_ in charge. Now he found himself trying to care for three younger siblings and the only one that made the decisions and expected unyielding cooperation.

Virgil saw the panic and indecision on John's face and took control.

"Focus, John!" Virgil snapped leaping forward and pulling John out gently from under Scott.

Virgil got Scott into the recovery position after checking that his airway was clear, that he was breathing and his pulse continued although it seemed slow in comparison to Virgil's… Virgil racked his brains from his first aid course only a couple of months ago. Scott was unconscious and therefore his pulse would be slower; Virgil was scared and trying to hide it which was probably enough to elevate his own blood pressure. Virgil was satisfied that there was nothing further he could do for Scott at that minute.

Now for the hard bit. Virgil turned to Alan who was staring at Scott in horror and was looking ready to throw an epic tantrum. Virgil needed to explain very carefully to Alan without rushing it. Scott was the only one who could calm Alan down from a mammoth tantrum and Virgil knew the key was not to let him get started.

"C'mere Allie." Virgil said gently. Alan blinked and dashed into Virgil's arms. "Now listen, Allie. Scotty is not very well and we need a Doctor to look at him. Okay?" Virgil waited until Alan had nodded before continuing. "Now, Scotty has to lie on his side to help him breath, so you can't listen to his heartbeat, but there is another way. Do you know what a pulse is?" Alan shook his head frowning in confusion. Virgil knew it wasn't perhaps medically correct but he needed Alan to understand and he needed to keep him calm. "It's like your heartbeat but you have them in your neck and wrists."

Alan's face cleared in understanding. Virgil showed Alan the pulse his own neck before finding the pulse in Scott's left wrist. Alan relaxed as he felt the pulse beating strongly if slowly. Satisfied that Alan would remain calm so long as he could feel Scott's pulse Virgil pulled his cell out of his pocket and phoned for an ambulance.

He explained to the call operator what had happened and answered her questions as fully as he was able. She advised that an ambulance was being dispatched to them and that it would take ten minutes. She told Virgil that she would remain on the line with him until the paramedics arrived. Virgil asked her to wait for just a moment. He had some tasks that needed to give his brothers.

"Allie, how is his pulse?" Alan smiled and nodded. Virgil relaxed a little at this. Although Alan was really young he listened for their breathing and their heartbeats all the time. If he thought there was a change in Scott's pulse he would let them know. Satisfied Virgil turned to John who was still sat on the floor where Virgil had left him.

"John, I need you to pull it together for me. I need you to go and pack us some bags for all of us, overnight essentials, change of clothes, a wash bag, food and some stuff to keep Gordy and Al entertained… we don't know how long a wait we might have at the hospital. Okay?"

John, still looking like a deer in headlights, nodded and dashed off to follow Virgil's instructions. Virgil took a deep breath and turned to Gordon.

"Gordo, I need you to phone Grandma. Tell her that Scotty was sick earlier and that he has now collapsed. Tell her we've called for an ambulance and that it is on its way. Okay?" Gordon also nodded and sprinted back downstairs to use the phone in the kitchen.

John came back first. He had two rucksacks that both appeared to be bulging with stuff. Virgil smiled his thanks and asked the operator to wait again for a moment.

"Did you pack anything for Scotty or Dad?" He asked quietly.

John blinked in surprise. "I packed Scotty's toothbrush because all our toothbrushes were together. But nothing other than that for Scotty and I didn't even think of anything for Dad."

Virgil nodded unsurprised. "Okay, can you grab a spare set of clothes for Scotty and can you see if you can find his favourite pyjama trousers, you know the ones with the planes, a couple of T-shirts and some socks and underpants. Then can you run upstairs and pack something for Dad, please?"

John nodded and started to head back down the corridor but Virgil called him back.

"Johnny, there is one other thing I need to you to do for me. I need you to call Dad and tell him what's happened. They are going to be taking Scotty to Henderson Memorial."

John hesitated for a long moment and then nodded. "Alright, Virge. I'll call him whilst I pack."

Virgil sighed in relief and directed his attention back to the operator.

"Sorry about that." Virgil said.

"That's okay." She replied. "Virgil, can I ask how old are you?"

"I'm 10." He replied a little defensively.

"You seem to have a lot of brothers, Virgil. Are you the eldest?" She said.

Alarm bells started to ring in Virgil's mind but he was hoping that she was just making small talk until the paramedics arrived.

"Nope, I am the middle brother. Both Scott and Johnny are older than me."

"Is there no adult with you at the moment?"

"Nope, Dad had to pop into work for a bit and left Scotty in charge. He didn't know that Scotty was ill."

"I see." Was all she said in reply. "Okay, Virgil, the paramedics have just pulled into your street."

"Allie, stay there a minute." Virgil commanded leaping to his feet and dashing to the window at the end corridor that overlooked the street. Sure enough there was the ambulance. Virgil didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He ran back up the hallway and flew down the stairs. He opened the door as the two paramedics jogged up the gate.

"Hey there." The closest paramedic said. He walked up the stairs his partner just behind him. "I'm Mike and this is Jack."

"I'm Virgil." He said as he stood back pulling the door wide to allow the two paramedics in.

Virgil had shown them upstairs where he had a difficult time getting Alan to part with Scott and eventually he had to prise his youngest brother off his eldest. The paramedics frowned in sympathy when Alan had started crying. It all then seemed to happen very quickly. Scott was loaded on to a stretcher and was in the back of the ambulance in what felt like a blink of the eye. There was some hesitation but the paramedics allowed the four boys to come along when John insisted that an adult family member was on the way to the hospital already.

* * *

"This is 10.4; be advised escort will join at next junction. Roads are closed. Proceed at speed. Trauma One ready and waiting." A voice over the radio crackled and John snapped back in to the present.

"Confirmed 10.4. Joining escort now." The driver of the ambulance responded over the radio.

"What does that mean?" Gordon asked Mike.

Mike and Jack shared a long look before Mike looked back at Gordon.

"Scott is very sick and we need to get to the hospital very quickly. The police are closing the side roads in the town so that we don't have to slow down because of the traffic."

John and Virgil looked at each other in panic; they knew that Scott was sick but they hadn't realised just _how _sick he really was. Alan was still crying but was now starting to hiccup from where he was crying so hard. He would periodically tug on John's sleeve and point at Scott; his baby blue eyes pulling on the full on puppy dog look.

"You can't, Allie." John said. "The doctors have to keep an eye on him."

Alan frowned and pointed at Scott more deliberately.

Jack frowned. "What's the problem with your little'en?" He asked.

"He likes to listen to our heartbeats." John said slowly. "He doesn't talk so we don't know why, but he gets really upset if he can't listen."

Again Mike and Jack shared a look.

"C'mere, little one." Jack said reaching for Alan.

Alan looked uncertain about being handled by a stranger, but his desire to check on Scott was greater than his fear. He let go of John and allowed Jack to pick him up and settle him on the edge of the stretcher.

"You can listen but don't lean on him too heavily." Jack said seriously.

Alan nodded and reached out to place his hand on Scott's chest. After a few seconds he laid his head gently and lightly on Scott's chest listening for his heartbeat. He eventually sat back and smiled at the paramedics and pointed at John. Jack picked Alan up and returned him to the safety of John's arms.

"Okay?" John asked wiping the last of the tears from Alan's face.

Alan nodded and tapped John's forearm in time as an impression of a heartbeat.

"Is Scotty gonna be okay?" Gordon said in a very subdued voice.

"Don't worry, Gordy." Virgil said ruffling his immediate younger brother's hair. "Scotty is gonna be fine."

The paramedics exchanged another glance but did not refute Virgil's statement.

"We're here." The driver called.

He pulled up to the entrance of the hospital where a team of doctors and nurses were waiting for them. Jack and Mike helped upload the stretcher before turning to help the remaining Tracy sons from the back of the ambulance.

"Take care, kids." Mike said smiling at them.

"I hope Scott's feeling better soon." Said Jack.

"I'm gonna try dad again." Virgil said. "Johnny, why don't you take Gordy and Al to the reception and I'll join you in a minute."

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Dad, it's Virgil. We are all at the hospital now. We are gonna have to turn our phones off now so you won't be able to call us back, but we need you to get here now."_

* * *

Virgil joined his brothers in the waiting area. Alan seemed teary again and John frustrated.

"They won't tell me anything." John hissed, trying to contain his anger. "We are all underage therefore; they can't give us any information."

Virgil gave a hollow laugh. It made him cross when they weren't taken seriously because they were children. They did not live the lives of children and even Alan was more mature than most ten years olds.

"So what now?" Virgil asked.

"They are gonna move us to a private waiting room. They don't want unattended children left in the waiting room."

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Jenny Millar, I am a doctor at Henderson Memorial. We have your son here and we need your permission to run tests and admit him. Please can you call me back as soon as you get this message on 867-5309."_

* * *

The four younger Tracy children only had to wait about 15 minutes before a well-dressed, non-scrubbed, female doctor in a lab coat escorted them to a private waiting room. She was polite but cold and condescending. She asked them if they wanted anything to keep them occupied and seemed surprised when John tightly replied that he had brought things with them. She nodded and left them to it.

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Jefferson, this is your Mother. We are going to be having words, young man! What on earth were your children doing unattended? I thought I had raised you better than this, but _**clearly**_ I was mistaken. I mean, for goodness sake, Jefferson, do you want your children to be taken away from you? What were you thinking? We're you even thinking anything? I have had a call from Henderson Memorial, _**I**_ have authorised the hospital with regards to Scott's care. He has meningitis, _**by the way**_. Did you even know he was sick? How far up your ass is your head? Oh, hold on a minute Jefferson. Yes? Excuse me, sir, what do you mean, I can't use my phone in this carriage? What on earth is the matter with you? Can't you see I am in the middle of a thorough dressing down here? Oh for goodness sake, very well. Jefferson, I am on the train, and a very rude young guard, who will be getting what is coming to him, has informed me that you have been given a reprieve. I will call you again later, if you haven't bothered to turn up at the hospital by the time I get there!"_

* * *

John was very grateful that Virgil had such foresight when he had asked John to pack food and games. They were left abandoned in the small room for several hours. They only had one visitor in that time which was a motherly looking nurse who had explained how things stood such as that they couldn't see Scott without a legal guardian. That they hadn't been able to get hold of Mr Tracy but a Mrs Josie Tracy had been in contact and they were now doing some tests to find out what was wrong with the eldest Tracy son. She had asked some strange questions.

"Has Scott hurt his head at any point in the last couple of weeks?" She asked.

John, Virgil and Gordon all shook their heads. Alan who was sat on a chair looking out the window had turned round at this. Alan had been resolutely ignoring all of his brothers since they had been shown in to the waiting room and this was the first time he had acknowledged anyone or anything.

"Allie?" John asked walking over and picking up the youngest Tracy.

Alan looked at the woman and nodded, tapping his head.

"He doesn't talk." Virgil said by way of explanation at the look she gave Alan.

"Let us." John said knowing that it would be easier for them to translate the weird gestures that Alan would make than it would be for a stranger. "Are you telling us that Scott did hit his head, Al?"

Alan nodded deliberately and traced an area on the left of his face with his finger.

"When did this happen, Allie?" Virgil asked.

Alan looked at Virgil in frustration and made a little growl noise. It was probably meant to emphasis his annoyance at a question he could not mime an answer to but the noise was incredibly adorable and the three remaining brothers had to try not to smile. Virgil pulled his mobile from his pocket. He turned it on and as he loaded the calendar he explained to the frowning nurse that it was in safe mode and handed the device to Alan.

"We are here, Allie." Virgil said pointing at the date. "Can you tell us when Scott hit his head?"

Alan frowned in concentration and seemed to be counting something in his head before he pointed at the date four days previous.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

Alan huffed, rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright." Said the nurse quickly before Gordon had a chance to respond. "Did you see what happened?"

Again Alan nodded. He rolled his eyes again and took a deep breath. The small boy then went through a series of actions. He pointed at the light on the ceiling, and then mimed climbing a ladder; he then whirled his arms wildly and fell down with a little flump. He then looked at John in desperation trying to work out if they had understood him.

"He fell?" Virgil asked. Alan nodded. "What did the ceiling have to do with it?"

Alan huffed again, as he always did when no one understood him. He gestured more firmly at the light as if he pointed harder everyone would suddenly get the meaning.

John was able to put two and two together.

"Did he fall when he was changing the light bulb in the hall?" He asked quickly.

Alan smiled at being understood and nodded frantically.

"And this was on Tuesday?" The nurse asked.

Alan nodded again.

"Okay. That's great, thank you boys."

She had then stood and started towards the door. She then hesitated.

"Does your father normally work on a Saturday?" She asked lightly.

John and Virgil looked at each other in panic. She _knew_.

John shook his head. "No, he often works on Sunday and we have a babysitter come over for the day. Today was a one off but he was only meant to be gone for a couple of hours."

The nurse nodded and left the room without another word.

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Dr Millar again. We have made contact with your mother who had approved the treatment of your son. She is currently en route to the hospital but her eta is still over three hours. In the meantime your other sons are waiting here without adult supervision. Perhaps if you could call me? Thank you."_

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Dad, it's Virgil again. Where the hell are you? We need you here! They aren't telling anything! Scott is so sick that the police had to close the roads so that the ambulance could get here quicker. Do you even care? Where are you, Dad?"_

* * *

_This is the voicemail of Jefferson Tracy. I cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave your name, number and a message at the tone and I will get back to you as soon as I can._

_Beep_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Mrs Michaela Spring, I am with the CPS. I am calling with regard to your sons and their care. I hear that you are a difficult man to track down, but if you could give me a call I would appreciate it. My number is 867-5418."_

* * *

Eventually the door to the waiting room swung open and in walked an elderly woman with a massive carpet bag.

"Grandma!" Gordon yelled as he threw himself as the woman.

"Hello, little fish." Grandma Tracy said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Gordon. "Are you okay?"

"What about Scotty, Grandma?" Gordon asked desperately. "They won't tell us nothing."

"Scott is very sick, but you all got him here in time. It will take a little while but Scott is going to be just fine." Grandma said.

John and Virgil both let out sighs of relief.

"Have they made a diagnosis?" Virgil asked all business.

Grandma Tracy blinked in surprise at Virgil. He was ten! Ooh when she got hold of her son he was going to be feeling the back of her wooden spoon. No doubt about it. She loved Jefferson with all her heart but sometimes that boy could make her so cross.

"He has a form of meningitis, Virgil. But the doctors have assured me that it is very treatable."

"Have you seen him?" John asked.

"Not yet. I thought that you all might like to come with me and we can see your brother together." Grandma Tracy said.

The boys were packed up and ready so fast Grandma Tracy had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Come along then boys." She said sweeping out of the room.

They got to a room where the door was shut and the blinds were closed.

"Now," She said softly. "Scott is still sleeping and there are a couple of machines that are attached to him so that the doctors can keep an eye on him. I know it might be scary but they aren't hurting him. Okay?"

Alan grabbed hold of Gordon's hand tightly as John put a comforting arm around Virgil's shoulders. All of the boys exchanged nervous and apprehensive glances and then each nodded.

Grandma Tracy pushed the door open. The boys crept into the room, knowing without needing to be told that they had to be quiet.

The private room was dimly lit. Scott was curled up on his side facing the door. Grandma Tracy had prepared the boys but Alan was still overwhelmed at the sight of his beloved hero in this state. He flew across the room to the bed before any of them could move.

"Alan." Hissed Grandma Tracy, trying to keep the noise down, so that she didn't disturb her sleeping grandson.

Alan ignored her and gently reached up and put two little fingers on Scott's left wrist. He moved them about for a few seconds before turning to Virgil with panic across his face.

None of them had noticed the nurse that was sat in the corner doing paperwork whilst monitoring Scott's vitals. She stood up making all of the room's occupants jump.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said walking forward slowly so as not to scare the children.

"Alan can't find Scotty's pulse." Virgil said striding quickly forward not wanting the nurse to close to Alan.

The nurse smiled at Virgil and bobbed down so that she was on level with Alan.

"Hi there, I am a nurse and my name is Emma. What is your name?"

Alan rolled his eyes and looked at Virgil then pointed at the nurse. The three remaining brothers laughed at the antics of the youngest.

"His name is Alan." Virgil said. "My name is Virgil."

"What an unusual name." Emma said politely. "Is Alan a little bit shy?"

Gordon snorted as he too moved further into the room. "Not hardly. He just doesn't talk."

"Oh dear." Said the nurse. "Why not?"

"We don't know. He can't tell us." Virgil said shrugging.

"Now hang on a minute, boys." Said Grandma Tracy sternly. "Are you trying to say that he still hasn't spoken since the accident?"

The three brothers nodded. Alan meanwhile coughed to get the attention of the nurse and pointed at Scott.

"We will discuss this more in a minute." Virgil said quickly, knowing that no one would be satisfied until Alan had found Scott's pulse and the matter of talking had been resolved.

The nurse looked at Grandma Tracy and said: "Do you mind if I pick him up? I would like to show him the monitors."

Grandma Tracy nodded her consent. The nurse scooped Alan up and showed him the screens that were monitoring Scott's vitals.

"See this screen? Well, see this little line that is going up and down? That is Scott's heartbeat." Emma said softly.

Alan frowned at the monitor trying to work out the differences between the beeping on the screen and what he was used to hearing. Eventually he smiled and the nurse set Alan back down. He walked to the chair nearest Scott pulled himself on to it and sat there intently staring at his biggest brother.

"And we've lost him." Said John and Virgil at the same time smiling.

"What are talking about?" Said Grandma Tracy.

She was getting confused and angry. She admitted that she hadn't seen the boys for several months now, not her choice of course, Jeff kept putting her visits off, but she spoke to the at least a couple of times a week so she didn't appreciate that the boys had clearly not been sharing everything.

"Sometimes Allie just doesn't want to communicate with anyone and it's like we aren't even there to him." John said carefully, sensing his grandmothers growing wrath.

"But, but, I know that he is often in bed when I call but you often tell me that he says 'hello'." She said.

The three middle brothers shared an awkward look. Apparently their grandmother really didn't know what had been going on in the Tracy household.

"Well, yeah," Virgil said eventually knowing that one of them would have to answer. "He waves at us so we tell you that he is saying 'hello' because it's the only way he can. We thought you knew that he still wasn't talking."

Before Grandma Tracy could say anything further about this the door opened and a stern woman looked in.

"I am Michaela Spring. I am with the CPS." She said.

"Let's talk outside. My grandson is sleeping." Said Grandma Tracy coldly.

Mrs Spring nodded and moved out of the doorway so that Grandma Tracy could pass. The three middle brothers followed.

"I don't think that you should listen." Said Grandma Tracy.

"If it concerns us then we want to be part of the conversation." John said seriously with Virgil and Gordon nodding their agreement.

"Very well." Grandma Tracy said knowing that it was pointless trying to argue. "Emma dear, would you mind just keeping an eye on Alan as well for a minute while I talk to Mrs Spring?"

Emma nodded her acquiescence.

The door swung shut behind the family leaving Alan and Emma in silence with the beeping monitors the only sound in the room.

They sat that way for several minutes until there was suddenly the sound of raised voices from the corridor.

"What on earth?" Emma said disapprovingly. "Don't people understand that this is an ICU ward? Patients are trying to sleep."

Emma got to her feet as walked to the door. As she pulled the door open John's raised voice could clearly be heard.

Alan shifted a little bit to watch Emma walk completely in to the corridor. As soon as the door shut behind her Alan was out of the chair and sat on the bed next to Scott's head.

Gently Alan ran his head through Scott's hair.

"Waked up, 'cotty. Pease."

* * *

_There we go. Sorry to the Scott fans out there, he will be a _lot _more active in the next chapter. He and Jeff are going to come to seriously blows… hee hee._

_Please review! It'll make me feel loved when I come back to tackle the next chapter next month! :) Thank you! _

___Finally, I have no medical knowledge or experience; most of Scott's afflictions are based off when my best friend collapsed with bacterial meningitis so please bear that in mind…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the super long wait! Thank you so much for your patience. Here is the final part of Alone. Thank you all so much for your reviews and those that have favourited or followed this story!_

_Disclaimer: Enough said._

_Medical stuff should be taken with a pinch of salt and all mistakes are mine!_

* * *

"_You have seven new messages. New messages:"_

"_Dad? Dad, it's John. Scott's sick, Dad. We've called an ambulance and they are taking him to Henderson Memorial Hospital. Please get here as soon as you can, Dad."_

"_Dad, it's Virgil. We are all at the hospital now. We are gonna have to turn our phones off now so you won't be able to call us back, but we need you to get here now."_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Jenny Millar, I am a doctor at Henderson Memorial. We have your son here and we need your permission to run tests and admit him. Please can you call me back as soon as you get this message on 867-5309."_

"_Jefferson, this is your Mother. We are going to be having words, young man! What on earth were your children doing unattended? I thought I had raised you better than this, but _**clearly**_ I was mistaken. I mean, for goodness sake, Jefferson, do you want your children to be taken away from you? What were you thinking? We're you even thinking anything? I have had a call from Henderson Memorial, _**I**_ have authorised the hospital with regards to Scott's care. He has meningitis, _**by the way**_. Did you even know he was sick? How far up your ass is your head? Oh, hold on a minute Jefferson. Yes? Excuse me, sir, what do you mean, I can't use my phone in this carriage? What on earth is the matter with you? Can't you see I am in the middle of a thorough dressing down here? Oh for goodness sake, very well. Jefferson, I am on the train, and a very rude young guard, who will be getting what is coming to him, has informed me that you have been given a reprieve. I will call you again later, if you haven't bothered to turn up at the hospital by the time I get there!"_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Dr Millar again. We have made contact with your mother who had approved the treatment of your son. She is currently en route to the hospital but her eta is still over three hours. In the meantime your other sons are waiting here without adult supervision. Perhaps if you could call me? Thank you."_

"_Dad, it's Virgil again. Where the hell are you? We need you here! They aren't telling anything! Scott is so sick that the police had to close the roads so that the ambulance could get here quicker. Do you even care? Where are you, Dad?"_

"_Mr Tracy, this is Mrs Michaela Spring, I am with the CPS. I am calling with regard to your sons and their care. I hear that you are a difficult man to track down, but if you could give me a call I would appreciate it. My number is 867-5418."_

Jeff listened to each new message with increasing panic. He was still listening to the messages as he sprinted past his surprised receptionist and out of the office. He was still listening to the messages as he threw his car into gear and sped out of the car park on to the street.

_Scott has meningitis and now the CPS? Oh god._ Jeff thought. He knew that he had been absent a lot lately but he thought that he had made arrangements to ensure that the boys were being taken care of. He was shocked and horrified with the realisation that he had not spoken to any of his sons in at least a week and that even then the last time he had spoken with the eldest three had been over the phone. God knows when he had last spoken with his youngest two. They were so often in bed when he got in from work in the evenings. If Scott was seriously sick Jeff didn't know what he would do. He knew that he was avoiding his sons because of their resemblance to his late wife but the thought that he would lose them, whether to sickness or to the government was more than he could bear.

Jeff shot into the reception area of the hospital like a man possessed. The nurse frowned when he gave his name and gave him directions to Scott's room. As he sprinted towards the room of his eldest son he could hear raised voices that sounded incredibly familiar. Jeff somehow was able to increase the speed of his pumping legs as he burst through the double doors into the next corridor.

The scene that met him was one that he would never forget.

* * *

"Waked up, 'cotty. Pease."

Scott was floating in a world of hot, stuffy, uncomfortability. His head hurt and he felt sick. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know how he had got there. He found that he didn't really care. And then there was this little hand running through his hair and a voice begging him to wake up. The voice was not a familiar one but it reminded him of his brothers when they had been younger. And suddenly everything had started to fall into place. His brothers. As much as it hurt, Scott began a long hard fight towards the surface. His efforts increased as the weight on his bed was suddenly gone and there was screaming which left his head ringing.

* * *

Alan sat there once more in silence as he continued to run his hand through Scott's hair. He couldn't hear the conversation being carried out in the corridor but as long as he could be with Scott he didn't care.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the woman from the CPS strode back in and practically stormed up to the bed.

John had sprinted in behind her and was still shouting.

"You can't do this! You have no right!" He practically screamed.

"I have every right. And I am not taking him away, all I am doing is taking him to see a doctor upstairs. No final decisions have been made yet and nothing is going to be rushed in terms of your long term care."

As she spoke she picked Alan up from the bed.

The response was simultaneous and terrifying.

John's arm was grabbed by Grandma Tracy as he leapt forward screaming blue murder. Virgil whilst yelling was struggling to hold back Gordon who had also attempted to throw himself at the CPS woman. Alan on his part scrabbled at Scott as he was pulled from the bed and he too began to scream.

The woman had a cold look on her face as she carried Alan to the door.

"I will return the child to you down here once the doctors have finished their examinations." She said tartly to Grandma Tracy and swept from the room into the corridor.

The Tracy's followed, Grandma's lip quivered as she tried not to let the children see her distress. John was now helping Virgil in holding Gordon back who was getting increasingly upset as Alan continued to scream and struggle against the woman carrying him.

Then two things happened at once. The door at the end of the corridor was thrown wide and Jeff burst through and stumbled suddenly to a stop at the scene that he was facing. At the same time the door to Scott's room flew open and Scott lurched out into the corridor.

If the phrase "pandemonium" had been used to describe the scene until that point then it was nothing on the anarchy that broke out next. Both Jeff and Scott saw the handling of the youngest by a stranger and with the reactions of a mother bear moved forward. Gordon who had taken the sudden arrivals in stride used the distraction to try and make another move against the CPS worker. Three nurses and a doctor slammed through the doors at the opposite end of the corridor to Jeff with a crash cart.

It was impossible to work out quite what happened next but all action stopped when one voice rose over the din.

"STOP!" The word was lisped but still distinct.

The cacophony stopped almost immediately.

Alan was now on the floor but still being held by the CPS lady, and he was breathing hard. He gave her a look of utter distain and slapped at her hand. The blow couldn't have hurt but she let him go as though burnt.

"Allie?" Said John slowly, uncertain that he had heard what he thought he had heard.

Alan ignored John and walked to Scott. He pointed at Scott and then pointed back into the room, presumably at the bed.

Scott stood flabbergasted at his youngest brother. He was swaying heavily and was being supported by the nurse, Emma.

"Was that you Allie?" Scott asked amazed

Alan nodded. He looked back at the CPS worker and frowned. He pointed at her with confusion on his face and then looked back at Scott.

Jeff pushed forward until he was between his family and the CPS worker.

"What on earth is going on?" He demanded. "Where are you taking my son, without legal adult supervision?"

The three nurses and doctor took this break to enter the fray.

"Good evening, are you Mr Tracy?" Said the Doctor offering his hand.

"Yes, I've only just arrived; I misplaced my phone and have only just got your messages." Jeff said breathlessly.

"Well, we need to talk Mr Tracy, but first," the doctor's attention turned to Scott who was now surrounded by his anxious siblings, Virgil and Gordon talking loudly over each other whilst John and Alan stood silent but looking more worried. "Scott, we need to get you back into bed."

"No!" Scott almost yelled and everyone instinctively took a step backwards, startled and alarmed by his outburst.

"Scott," John interjected quietly. "You're still unwell. You need to sleep to get better."

"I don't understand what is going on!" Scott said in anguish.

Before anyone could say anything Scott swayed and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Again?" was all John had time to say as he once more collapsed under the weight of his only older brother.

Once Scott was safely back in bed, with the monitors reattached and his brothers sat on chairs or on the floor around the bed under the watchful eye of Grandma Tracy and Nurse Emma, the Doctor took Jeff to his office to explain the situation. The CPS worker, by no means appeased, was sat outside Scott's room, making copious notes.

* * *

Jeff never discussed with anyone else what was said firstly between himself and the doctor and secondly between himself and the CPS worker. Jeff looked as though he had aged twenty years when he returned to Scott's room. As much as Josie wanted to tan her son's backside her heart broke at the look on his face.

Scott was once more sleeping peacefully. Virgil was sat on Scott's right with Alan on his lap. John and Gordon were sat on the floor playing snap. Josie was working on a blanket for Mrs Deeks, from her church, who was expecting and she was sat on Scott's left.

Jeff fell into the spare chair next to his mother and immediately buried his head in his hands.

"I didn't know…. I didn't think…." Jeff said.

Before any more could be said their attention was drawn to the quiet one sided conversation that Virgil was having with Alan.

"I don't know what you are asking, Al." Virgil said patiently. "Go again."

Both John and Gordon stopped playing their game and watched as Alan repeated a series of gestures.

Jeff looked at Josie in confusion.

"Hmmm." Josie said quietly and mostly to herself. "So, you didn't know either. Interesting."

Before Jeff could make any further commentary or suggestion John sighed sadly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped his wallet open and handed it to Alan, who took it with both hands. Alan looked carefully at what he was holding before looking at Jeff before looking back at John. His little lip wobbled as he returned John's wallet to him. John scooped Alan off Virgil's lap and in one swift movement had Alan on his hip.

"It's okay, buddy." His shushed as he bounced Alan up and down.

Without another glance at anyone else John walked across the room and opened the door.

"Hey," Jeff said re-finding his voice "where do you think you are going?"

John gave his father a disgusted look and continued through the door shutting it firmly behind him.

Jeff leapt to his feet.

"Sit down." Virgil spoke coldly. "You can't pick and choose when to be our father."

He too stood to his feet and as Gordon took his hand, they exited the room.

"I don't know where I went wrong." Jeff said to his mother sitting back down.

"Oh, I can think of a few places but now is certainly not the time for it. There is still a chance to fix this, Jeff. Just make sure that you do." With this she set her knitting down and followed the boys.

They hadn't gone far. John was sat on the chairs immediately outside Scott's room. Alan was on his lap with Virgil and Gordon sat on either side. Josie sat gracefully down next to Gordon and ran her hand through his hair.

"I understand that you are angry, John, but I expect you to apologise to your father. You as well Virgil." Grandma Tracy said softly.

"You want me to apologise?" John said equally softly. "Did you understand what Alan was asking?"

He pulled out his wallet again, whilst keeping on arm tight around his youngest brother; he passed the open wallet to his grandmother. Inside was a picture of his parents from their wedding day.

"He wanted to know who that man was." John said his voice trembling with supressed emotion. "Doesn't that tell you something; when the youngest can't even identify his own father when he sees him… and you want us to apologise to _him_?"

"I think that there are some things we need to clear up." Jeff said softly from where he was stood in the doorway.

The three middle boys jumped but Alan seemed oblivious as he played with the seam on John's t-shirt.

"It will have to wait." Grandma Tracy broke in before anything else could be said. "These boys have been here for hours now and it is well past all of their bedtimes. I am taking them home. You stay here with Scott."

The answer was simultaneous. The three elder boys all broke out in protest and Alan started to cry again.

Despite their protests Grandma Tracy won. She always did. The boys were taken home and put to bed. Alan cried himself to sleep. The others weren't much better. Grandma Tracy wandered round the house taking note of everything. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Jeff sat with his eldest son and did something that he had not done in a long time. He thought about his family. He thought that he had made provisions for the family so that they would be looked after in his absence. There were a lot of things that he didn't understand. But for the first time in a very long time, he wanted to understand. The children he had seen today were not the children that he remembered from before Lucy's death. Certainly he had worked long hours back then too, but there was excitement when he came home and all of the boys had clamoured for his attention. Now he had three sons that couldn't stand to even be in the same room as him, one that hadn't known who he was… and then there was Scott. Scott was probably the worst affected out of this whole sordid affair. The responsibility had fallen to Scott and even from the short time he had been at the hospital it was clear that the four youngest still hero worshipped the eldest and turned to him. Scott hadn't acknowledged his father's presence but it was clear that the fever was messing with Scott's brain. Jeff wanted Scott to wake up so he could start getting answers but at the same time was so very worried about what Scott's reaction would be. It had been hard enough to take from the other four but Jeff didn't think that he could cope if Scott rejected him too. It wasn't that Scott was his favourite; he didn't have favourites. Each of his sons was very different so he both loved and treated them differently because of it. But still, Scott was his eldest, his first born and they had always been close in a way that he didn't always feel with his other sons; John could be awkward and struggled socially, Virgil was a gentle soul and he navigated more towards Lucy than himself, Gordon had always been fiercely independent and hadn't really required anyone to be there for him… and as for Alan. Well, Alan was still so young, his personality was still developing… but Jeff missed the sight of walking in from work and the littlest tottering towards him, arms outstretched and a hopeful 'hug me' expression on his face.

* * *

Grandma Tracy woke with a start. There was someone walking about in the house. She carefully got out of bed. She pulled her door open in time to see John carrying Alan in to Virgil's room. She pushed the door opened wide and crossed the hallway. Virgil was sat up in bed with his arms around Alan, who had his ear pressed against Virgil's chest.

"Boys?" Grandma Tracy said softly.

The two older boys jumped whilst Alan remained oblivious.

"Hi Grandma." John said. "Alan had a nightmare."

Alan sat back and popped his thumb in his mouth.

"So why are you in Virgil's room?" Asked Grandma Tracy totally confused what John clearly thought was an explanation.

"He likes to check on us after he has had a nightmare." John said. "He woke me up when he checked on me, so we are checking on Virge and then I am putting Al back to bed."

"What is he checking on?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"He listens to us breathe and then listens to our heartbeats." Virgil said.

"How long has this been going on for?" Grandma Tracy asked. "Does this happen every night?"

John and Virgil exchanged a glance and a smirk. Then seeing the look on Grandma Tracy's face, John answered quickly.

"Since the accident and it is at least once a night, but usually more often than that."

Before Grandma Tracy could say anything there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Al?" Gordon hissed.

"We're in here, Gordo." John called out.

Gordon dashed in, saw Grandma Tracy and stumbled to a halt.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Uh oh is right young man." Grandma Tracy said. "Boys, why didn't you tell me what has been going on? I want an answer and I want the truth."

The boys exchanged a long glance. Then they all looked at John.

"Man, am I glad I'm not the oldest." John said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Scotty should really be the one to tell you."

"No, sorry John. You don't get to pass the buck. Tell me now." Grandma Tracy said sternly.

"Remember the problem we had with that baby sitter?" John said cautiously.

Grandma Tracy nodded and frowned in recollection.

"Well," Virgil said, taking over the narrative when John hesitated. "Right after you got off the phone with Dad, he rang Scotty. I don't know what was said but then when we got a new babysitter they had a row about it; we don't know most of what was said."

"After that though, Scotty said that we couldn't tell you exactly what was going on, just the basics. Dad said something to Scotty about us telling tales to you. That is why we didn't tell you how bad things have been." John finished.

"When I get my hands on that boy… Ooooh." Grandma Tracy fumed.

"Scott?" Said Virgil and Gordon in alarm.

Grandma Tracy smiled humourlessly. "No, not Scott. Your father."

The four boys exchanged gobsmacked although slightly gleeful looks. That was gonna be fun but terrifying to watch.

"But that is something to be considered in the morning." Said Grandma Tracy firmly. "It is time to go back to bed, boys."

She reached for Alan but he shied back from her and instead looked at John.

"I'll take him." John said picking Alan up from Virgil's lap.

"Don't worry, Grandma," Gordon said seeing how upset and worried Grandma Tracy looked. "He's a fussy wotsit, but he'll come 'round."

Alan looked at Gordon then at Grandma Tracy, then frowned. He leant towards her and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then put his two hands, palms together, against his cheek and followed this with a thumbs up gesture.

The three other boys laughed.

"Did he just tell me to sleep good?" She asked astounded.

"Yeah, he hasn't found a hand sign for 'well' yet." Virgil said, still giggling. "He makes do."

"Although," said John pseudo-crossly tickling Alan's tummy. "it's pointless now, because we know you can talk."

Alan attempted to huff around his giggling, rolled his eyes and attempted to fold his arms, but couldn't because John was holding him and still tickling his stomach. Eventually Alan batted John's hand away.

"Can. Don't. It not same fing." Alan said awkwardly and slowly, struggling to form and say the words.

John sat down suddenly on the bed. Knowing Alan could speak and actually seeing him do it, were two very different things. Alan suddenly found himself in the middle of a four way hug.

Once they had let go, Alan stared at his brothers and the tears in their eyes and cocked his head with a frown.

"We were worried, Sprout." John said fondly ruffling the hair of his younger carbon copy.

Alan shrugged.

"Because we didn't know why you weren't talking." Virgil said understanding that Alan was asking why.

Alan frowned, pointed at himself and then made an 'okay' gesture.

"Yeah, Allie, we know you're okay." John said fondly standing up once more. "Come on then, buddy. Time for bed."

Alan rolled his eyes again but consented to being carried back to bed. He did refuse to let go of John though once he had been tucked into bed.

"What's the matter, Sprout?" John asked running his hand through Alan's hair.

Alan shrugged and played the hem on his blanket; refusing to meet John's gaze.

"Allie," John said pulling Alan's chin up gently, forcing his youngest brother to look at him. "what's the matter?"

"'cotty 'kay?" Alan asked.

John's heart went out to his littlest brother. "Yeah, Allie, Scott's okay. The doctors just need to keep an eye on him for a little bit, but he'll be home before you know it."

Alan's little lip wobbled but he didn't say or gesture anything else. Gordon popped up next to John carrying his pillow.

"Budge up." Gordon said to Alan who complied.

Gordon laid his pillow next to his brother's and laid down next to him. Alan curled up with his head on Gordon's chest. About 30 seconds later he was fast asleep.

At John's surprised look Gordon said softly, so as not to wake Alan: "It's the only way to get him back to sleep sometimes. And I know he is exhausted."

"Thanks, Gordy. Sleep well, and if you need anything just yell." John said standing up.

Outside Grandma Tracy was stood waiting for John.

"When Scott is feeling better, I need the two of you to tell me everything." She said.

"When Scotty is better, we will _all_ tell you everything." John replied firmly.

John didn't get cross often but when he did his anger was like a forest fire and all consuming. There were no words for the anger he felt towards his father.

"Very well." Grandma Tracy said. "Sleep well, John."

He hugged her tightly and both returned to their beds.

John woke just a few hours later to the sound of a closing door. He sat bolt upright at the sound of little footsteps. Alan.

He shot out of bed and into the hallway. Alan jumped about a foot into the air. He was already dressed; he was wearing his little rucksack and was carrying the only teddy bear that Scott still owned.

"What are you doing, Al?" John asked quietly, trying to avoid waking Grandma Tracy.

Alan looked at his shuffling feet but did not reply.

"Alan," John said warningly.

Alan huffed and pointed at his eye then Scott's closed door.

John understood immediately but hoped he had misunderstood.

"You're going to see Scotty?" He asked incredulously.

Alan nodded. John could see the storm clouds brewing on Alan's face. Alan was getting ready to throw an epic tantrum. John sighed in resignation.

"Can you wait two minutes?" He asked.

Alan frowned and cocked his head to one side.

"You can go and see Scotty, but I am not letting you go alone. You're three. Scott would kill me, if I let you go alone."

Alan smirked and nodded in agreement with the statement.

"I'm just gonna get dressed and we can go, okay?" John said.

Alan smiled happily and nodded. John turned back into his bedroom and rolled his eyes. Younger brothers. May god give him patience to make it to adulthood without killing one of them. They were gonna be the end of him anyway.

John carried Alan to the bus stop where they had a short wait. They got the bus straight to the hospital with no fuss. It was at the hospital where the problems arose. As John didn't know the visiting hours they tried to hide from the staff of the hospital as much as they could, and where they couldn't John lied and bluffed his way to Scott's room.

John opened the door quietly. Both Scott and Jeff were asleep. The nurse wasn't there at that moment and John could only be thankful. He walked in silently and gently deposited Alan on the edge of Scott's bed. Alan smiled in thanks, glanced at the beeping monitor, and turned to watch the rise and fall of Scott's chest. John sank in to the empty chair next to Scott's bed.

Scott looked better than he had the last time John had seen him. His colour had returned and he didn't look so tired. Like Alan, John was more content to sit and watch his only older brother. Being in charge had scared John, and he was finding new found respect for his older brother. He didn't realise how much pressure and responsibility Scott had been under since their mother had died. John understood how Scott had ended up so sick. Although, Scott did have the benefit that the youngest three behaved better from Scott than they did for John! John thought that he had been helping Scott out and only now realised how much more he could have done. Yet another notch in the guilt that was consuming John. He needed to be here for Scott just as much as Alan had, albeit for different reasons.

After a few minutes Alan took his rucksack off and then gently lent forward to place Scott's teddy bear on the pillow next to Scott's head.

"'cotty not be 'onely now." Alan said to John with difficulty.

John felt his heart swell with love from his youngest brother. Alan was only three but was so rarely concerned with his own self. Bless him for thinking that Scott's bear would make it all okay.

Scott suddenly stirred and cracked one eye.

"'llie?" Scott croaked. "Wha' ya doin'?"

Alan leant forward and ran his hand through Scott's hair gently.

Scott opened both eyes and gingerly sat up.

"John, what's going on?" Scott asked in a panic.

"You collapsed yesterday, Scott. You've got meningitis." John said seriously sitting up straighter. "Do you remember anything?"

Scott absent-mindedly scooped Alan on to his lap and sat back against his mountain of pillows.

"No, well, I remember having pancakes and I remember giving Allie a bath but everything after that is all fuzzy. Is everything okay at home? Where are the others?" Scott started to panic.

"Ssshhhh." John hissed. "You'll wake Dad."

Scott suddenly deflated as he glanced to the other chair. Jeff was leant back in the chair with his neck at an uncomfortable angle.

"Dad's here?" Scott asked in surprise. "When did he get here?"

"Jeez, Scott, calm down." John said. "Give me a chance and I will explain everything."

Before anything else could be said by either boy there was a little puffing noise. They both looked down at Alan. The little boy had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his head over Scott's heart.

"He got barely any sleep." John said softly so as not to wake him. "He was so upset at leaving you here."

"If Dad's here, then who is staying with you?" Scott asked.

"Grandma."

"Shit."

"She's so pissed."

"With us?"

"Nope, Dad."

"World War III?"

"Should be a good show. I am thinking about making it a ticketed event."

"So, tell me everything."

And John did. Well… almost all of it… which isn't quite the same thing. Scott sat quietly through most of it, occasionally interjecting with a question or comment. It was only when John told Scott that Alan had started talking now that Scott was surprised.

"Wow. So, he could talk all this time and just didn't want to?"

"Seems like. Don't know why though… yet. I was thinking that when he wakes up maybe you could-"

"What on earth do you two think you're doing?"

The thundering voice made them both jump.

Jeff Tracy was on his feet and looking madder than either of them had ever seen.

"John, what are you and Alan doing here? When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?" Jeff shouted.

"Dad, keep it down." Scott moaned holding his head with one hand. The other was occupied holding a shaking Alan, who had woken and was now staring in fear at his father.

Jeff deflated a bit and sat back down.

"Sorry Scotty." He said quietly. "I was just really shocked to see the boys here."

"We've been here about 45 minutes." John said. "Al couldn't sleep and was really worried about Scotty. I caught him trying to sneak out and thought it best to deliver him myself."

"How did you get here, John?" Jeff asked, his voice shaking in anger.

"We caught the bus."

Jeff opened his mouth furiously but Scott beat him to it.

"Dad, can it." He said.

Both Jeff and John blinked in surprise.

"You alright, Allie?" Scott asked the still shaking boy.

Alan half-heartedly nodded turning to look at Scott.

"Do you understand that it was wrong trying to sneak out of the house?"

Alan frowned, looked down at the bedding and nodded again.

"Alan, I want you to promise me that you will never again try and sneak off, even if you think that it is really important. You must always tell someone if you want to go somewhere. Do you promise?"

Alan looked back up at Scott and nodded. He then reached into his rucksack and pulled out two items. Without looking at anyone else Alan turned on both of the baby monitors. He reached up and placed the microphone piece on top of the monitor that recorded Scott's heartbeat. He placed the other against his ear to check that it worked. He smiled and turned both off again but left the first where it was on the heart monitor.

Scott had raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned to look at John, who was equally surprised. They both turned to look at Alan who shrugged as if to say 'what?'

"Well, I'll be…" Breathed Scott.

"John-" started Jeff again in the following silence.

"No, Dad. I will handle this." Scott said.

"John, do you understand how dangerous this was?" Scott asked John softly.

"Yes, but Alan was going to throw a tantrum so we would have ended up here anyway but we would have woken everyone else, and they needed their sleep cause we were all up in the night with Allie and I was worried that if I didn't take him right away he would try and go on his own! You know what he is like! I know it was dangerous but the best out of all the other options."

"Johnny, Johnny, calm down bro. It's okay." Scott said gently. "Did you leave a note to say where you were going?" One look at John's face told Scott the answer. "Did you even take a cell phone with you?" Again the John's face said no. "I am not cross that you came here; you tried to make the best decision that you could. What worries me is that when the others _and Grandma _wake up they aren't going to have a clue where the two of you have gone. Do you get where I am coming from?"

John nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, Scott I didn't really think it through. I just thought about getting here. I'll try better next time."

Scott sighed. He hadn't seen John's defeated resignation in such a long time. He knew that there was something else bothering his immediate younger brother, beyond what was going on right now. Before Scott could say anything else a doctor walked in to the room.

"How are we feeling this morning, Mr Tracy." He asked.

"Psych ward much?" Scott snorted.

The doctor sighed. "Let's try again, Scott. How are you feeling today? Headache, nausea?"

"No," said Scott shrugging slightly. "I'm fine. When can I go home?"

The doctor sighed again in clear exasperation. "Scott. Please. Let's try again, third time lucky. How. Are. You. Feeling?"

This time it was Scott that sighed. "Fine. I may have a teensy weeny headache, but I am fine. I just want to go home."

The doctor smiled. "Ah sweet truth… near enough anyway." He said.

The doctor checked Scott's temperature and his other vitals and made some notes on Scott's chart. "Your temperature is a bit high. Once your temperature has gone down and you have finished your course of antibiotics then you can go home. Although it will be with a long list of restrictions. I am afraid that it will take a while to fully recover from this. You are improving quickly, but to continue to do so will require a lot of rest and quiet."

Scott snorted. He was the oldest of five. Quiet was a luxury he had yet to hear for himself… he loved the chaos of looking after his younger brothers… he was certain that he was going to hate the quiet.

"Mr Tracy, I understand that you need to make an appointment with paediatrics for your youngest. Perhaps you would like to do that now? They will probably be quiet at the moment. Scott, breakfast will be shortly. After that, I strongly suggest that you get some more sleep."

With that the doctor swept from the room.

"Why does Allie need to be checked out?" John asked. This was something that had been on his mind since the CPS worker had brought it up yesterday.

"They wanted to run some checks to see if there was a physical reason why Alan couldn't talk, and also they wanted to do some x-rays to make sure that he was fully recovered from… from…" Scott glanced at his father and allowed the sentence to trail off.

"Which raises an interesting point, Scott." Jeff interjected. "Why hasn't he seen a doctor before now?"

"Two reasons." Scott spat back. Both Jeff and John lent back in surprise at the sudden change in Scott's attitude. "One, I am underage so the doctors wouldn't look at Al without a legal guardian present. Second, we had an appointment two months ago, and _you_ failed to turn up. When I called you to find out where you were, you told me you were too busy to talk right now, and when I tried to push it you asked what could possibly be so important. That is _why_ Allie hasn't seen a doctor."

Alan burst into noisy tears at all the shouting.

"Oh well done." Scott and John sighed together.

It took nearly 15 minutes to calm down the distraught and tired child. Jeff was trying to coerce Alan to part with Scott and John when Scott's breakfast arrived. Alan wasn't having any of it.

"You've got to go and quickly see the doctors Allie." Scott said softly. "It won't take long and you'll be back before you know it."

Alan shook his head as a few more tears escaped. He clutched on to Scott's sleeve.

"Come on, buddy." John said.

Jeff got fed up of the petting and comforting that Alan seemed to require. With a huff he pulled Alan off of his brothers.

"Eat your breakfast, Scott. John, keep an eye on him. We won't be too long." Jeff snapped.

Alan had once more started to cry in earnest.

Scott opened his mouth to argue but Jeff cut over him.

"You have clearly been giving him too much attention." Jeff said. "He'll get bored eventually. He only carries on because you give him so much focus."

Scott and John shared an amused glance at the suggestion that Alan 'would get bored eventually'. Did Jeff genuinely believe that they hadn't tried that technique? Both boys attempted to look calm as Scott gestured to Jeff to continue as he pulled his breakfast tray towards him.

"You know best." Scott said in disgust. "After all, you are his father. Good luck with your little theory."

Jeff growled in frustration at all three of his children and swept out of the room with the still crying Alan in his arms.

There was a short silence.

"I bet you ten dollars that Al is still crying when Dad brings him back." John said.

"No deal." Scott said. "The bet is whether we can get him to stop crying today."

John nodded in a sad agreement. Scott picked half-heartedly at his breakfast. Man, he'd kill for some of John's pancakes right now. Eventually though Scott couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What's bugging you, Johnny?" Scott said. "And don't tell me it's nothing, or _you_ can eat this breakfast!"

John snorted and shrugged. "Lots of stuff really." He said.

"Come on, Johnny. This is me. You can talk to me. I'm worried about you bro."

"That's just it Scott!" John cried leaping to his feet. "You shouldn't be worrying about me; you should be worrying about you! You worried about us until you ended up in hospital! And I didn't help you as much as I could have done, and I know that now and I am sorry and we didn't realise you were ill and how long would it have taken for us to notice if you hadn't been sick and collapsed? And you were really sick, the ambulance had a police escort you were that sick. And then Dad is sticking his nose in now that the CPS wanna get involved and the others were so upset and worried and they don't listen to me like they do to you and when you were ill they wanted me to sort everything and I panicked and I couldn't and Virge had to do it. It was my job. I was meant to look after all of them and I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry!"

John wasn't sure at which point during his hyperventilating monologue he had started crying but crying he was and he wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to stop.

"And you fainted and I was so scared, Scott. I don't wanna be the eldest. Please don't leave, Scotty. Please, we can't lose anyone else! I'm s-s-sorry!"

At this point John couldn't continue any further as he was crying too hard. Suddenly there were two arms encircling him.

"C'mere kiddo." Scott said gently pulling John in close and holding him tightly until John eventually ran out of tears.

"Feel better?" Scott asked smiling.

John shrugged in embarrassment as he wiped his eyes.

"Now, then." Said Scott resettling in his bed and pulling John to lay down next to him. "Let's try again. When I said 'tell me everything' I meant everything, not what you thought you should leave out. Us Tracy boys gotta stick together, yeah?"

John nodded and began to talk. This time he did tell Scott everything. How he had panicked and Virgil had taken control and had done it well. How Alan had recounted Scott's head injury. How the CPS had gotten involved, how Jeff turned up and Alan had spoken, and how Scott had collapsed again and how Grandma Tracy was finding out what they hadn't told her and how Gordon had figured out the quickest way to get Alan to sleep.

It was almost cathartic to John to admit everything out loud to his eldest brother. He was the quietest out of his brothers, and a big thinker. It seemed alien to John to talk like this, he had always figured that he had two ears and one mouth, so clearly he was meant to listen twice as much as he talked but somehow talking _had_ helped. He had forgotten what a good listener Scott could be too. John soon got off the topic of updating Scott, and starting sharing other things with his brother. Scott made no attempt to stop him. When John finally finished talking, having just shared his fears and nightmares born from the accident Scott took a deep breath. And returned the favour. Scott shared with John a great many things too. Scott told John how he had felt since the accident, that he didn't mind looking after them but had worried about the CPS for a long time now. That he worried about Alan so much. That he worried about John. He had his own fears and nightmares about the accident, how scared had he been when he had found Alan under the snow with glassy eyes open and empty. Like John once Scott had started to speak he couldn't stop. The two eldest had been very close up until the accident and had shared everything. In their numb grief over the death of their mother and the responsibility that followed they had forgotten that they were friends as well as brothers. It was odd, both had been there all along but they had both missed the other.

There was a long silence after Scott had finished talking. Neither felt the need to speak. Slowly both drifted off to sleep, totally exhausted.

* * *

It was three days later and Scott was bored and frustrated. He had been putting off the argument with his father for three long days. It couldn't be avoided any longer. Something had to be done.

John was in total disgrace with both Jeff and Grandma Tracy for his little bus jaunt with Alan at 5.30 in the morning. John and Virgil weren't talking to Jeff at all and Alan had totally retreated into himself again and had not spoken or acknowledged anyone (other than his baby monitors) since Jeff had taken him to make an appointment in the paediatrics ward. As for Gordon, he was so bored he had taken to trying to prank the nurses which was not appreciated at all and it was all Scott and John could do to keep him out of trouble.

"Johnny, do you fancy taking the others to the cafeteria and getting some ice cream or something?" Scott said. "I think Dad, Grandma and I need to have a talk."

John had nodded as he had picked up Alan, Virgil had taken Gordon's hand and the four younger boys had gone.

"I think that there are a few things that we all need to clear up." Scott began. "Dad, I know that you both mean well and that you are angry but you can't just come in here trying to take over. We've gotten use to you not being around. Things have been hard, but we have had to make do. You can't be angry at us for that. It was _you_ that forced us into that. You might be our Dad but it doesn't mean that you know what is best for them anymore. The past five months had been hard, real hard, incredibly hard. And you haven't been there for us, and I get why, I really do, but it doesn't change that we didn't go from having two parents to having one parent; we went from having two parents to having no parents. That's not our fault. Don't take it out on them. If you don't like how I have been running things maybe you should have been there rather than asking me 'what could possibly be so important.'"

Scott was panting at the end of his speech. He still tired easily.

Jeff deflated like a puncture balloon. Scott was right as much as Jeff didn't want to admit it. But there were still a lot of unanswered questions as far as Jeff was concerned.

"I know that I haven't been around but I thought I had made arrangements for everything." Jeff sighed into his hands. "What happened?"

"Well we all know what happened with the first babysitter." Scott said darkly.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Stop it! Just stop it!" Sarah, the babysitter screamed._

_Alan had been crying for four hours and seemed unlikely to stop soon. Unbeknownst to her, when she had screamed the other four brothers had rushed into the room in time to see the hard slap across Alan's face. Scott rapidly showed her out before any of the middle brothers could arrange pay back. Whilst Scott was shaking in rage he had been taught that men don't hit women and he wasn't going to start now, no matter how much he was tempted._

_He phoned Jeff._

"_I'm busy, Scott. What is it?" Jeff had answered with._

"_It's about the babysitter, Dad." Scott said._

"_Oh for goodness sake, Scott! How many times do we have to go over this? I know that you don't like having a babysitter but that is tough luck and you are just going to have to deal with this! Am I clear?"_

"_But Dad-"_

"_No buts Scott. Deal with it."_

_And Jeff had hung up. Scott stared at the phone in shocked surprise. _

_John had walked in bouncing a still teary but exhausted Alan on his hip._

"_Take it that didn't go well." John had said._

_Scott shook his head still speechless._

"_Phone Grandma." Virgil had suggested later over dinner when Scott had recovered enough to tell his brothers the gist of the discussion._

"_She'll know what to do." Gordon had said as he helped himself to seconds._

_After dinner Scott took over attempting to pacify the _still _crying Alan (god knows how but yeap he was still crying) whilst the other three cleared the table. He had sat down on the sofa and phoned his grandmother._

_When Jeff phoned less than an hour later incandescent with rage Scott was surprised._

"_How is Alan?" Jeff asked._

"_Can't you hear?" Scott had replied shortly._

"_Does he need to see a doctor?" Jeff asked._

"_I don't think so." Scott replied. "I went over to Mrs Verde's earlier and she said everything seemed okay, Allie's just gonna have a bit of a bruise."_

_Mrs Verde was a retired nurse who lived just across the street. She had been more than happy to check the youngest Tracy over and insisted that Scott come straight back over if he had any concerns._

"_I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain, Scotty." Jeff had said sadly. "I jumped to conclusions, and that was wrong of me. Will you forgive me?"_

_Scott had been surprised but pleased. It wasn't really in Jeff's nature to apologise even if he was wrong. Scott had been happy to accept Jeff's apology._

"_That having been said," Jeff continued. "I don't appreciate you telling tales to your grandmother, she has enough on her plate without having to deal with our petty dramas."_

"_I didn't mean to be telling tales." Scott had replied in frustration. "I rang her for some advice."_

"_I know, Scooter. Sorry." Jeff replied tiredly. "Listen, I've got to go, hopefully I'll be home soon, I just have to finish off one more thing and I'm on my way. I'll sort out a replacement sitter tomorrow."_

"_Okay, Dad." Scott had said. "I'll see you soon."_

_Scott had eventually got a truly exhausted Alan to go to sleep and tucked into bed. He had sat up for another three hours but Jeff still wasn't home. When Alan woke Scott up by climbing into his bed at 3.30am Jeff's car was still absent. The really sad thing was that Scott was neither worried nor surprised. _

_Over the past week Jeff would only come home to get showered, shaved and changed and would head straight back in to the office. Scott didn't know how his father did it; he must have been part machine. Up until that point Jeff had been a working robot but from home. _

_The house they lived in had three floors. After Lucy's death Jeff had rearranged things, his bedroom and office now took up the third floor whilst the boys had the entire run of the second floor. This solution had worked perfectly well to an extent. The boys had essentially had the house to themselves but an adult had been present at all times. It didn't mean though that Jeff had been at all useful around the house._

_It irritated Scott no end that in the time since Lucy had died Jeff had not questioned how the fridge and cupboards remained stocked, how the washing was done, how the younger boys got to and from school and the list went on, whilst Jeff remained oblivious and lost in his grief. There was so much Scott wanted to say to his father but Jeff wasn't prepared to listen. Scott was just bidding his time until his father was prepared to listen._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Well the second baby sitter was much better in that she never hit anyone, but she left after two days and never came back. I tried to tell you but when I told you that I was phoning about the babysitter can you remember what you said to me?" Scott continued.

Jeff thought for a long moment and shook his head.

"The gist was that if I still didn't like it was I gonna go complain to Grandma, and then you hung up." Scott said flatly.

Once Scott said Jeff did indeed remember speaking very shortly with his eldest when he had rung. Jeff had been having a bad day at work and hadn't had the patience to deal with his children.

"Oh, Scott I'm sorry-" Jeff started.

"No, Dad." Scott interrupted crossly. "You can't keep saying whatever you like and then apologising for it. It wouldn't work if the shoe was on the other foot. Like it or not, _you _are our father and these responsibilities are yours and have always been yours. I understand why the last few months have been hard for you, but can you understand that it hasn't been easy for us either? You don't know what has been going on!"

"I know it's been hard Scott, I do. But it hasn't been easy because you didn't talk to me. Despite the fact that you claim to be responsible for everything but you have been behaving very irresponsibly. All of this should never have fallen to you, and you should not have allowed it to. You should have talked to me. You claim that I should know about everything but with you keeping everything quiet how was I to know?"

"How were you to know?" Scott yelled back astounded. "You are meant to know because that is your job. Don't you dare come in here and judge me because you weren't up to the task."

"Scott, calm down." Said Grandma Tracy firmly as she stood up. "Your father has made a valid point to an extent. You are right that he should have been involved and it is up to him to know what is going on, and I will be speaking about that with him later, but you should have called me, Scott."

"The babysitters interfered." Scott insisted. "They don't try to get to know the boys; it's easier for me to handle it because I know everything about them. I can do it better than the babysitters can!"

"I know you can, Scott." Grandma Tracy said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Scott's hand in hers. "Your ability to look after your brothers isn't being called into question. But, you are too young to legally look after your brothers no matter how good at it you are. And I know that you are. I have watched them and I have watched the way they change when they are here with you. You have done a wonderful job, but this can't go on."

"But we've adjusted to this. Things won't change back easily." Scott said softly.

"I know, I see that too. Even the youngest are very responsible and independent. They won't have to change back but they will have to come to terms with two adults being in the house and taking responsibility." She looked up at Jeff. "I am moving in with you, Jeff. And that is final. Don't even _think_ about arguing this with me."

Jeff opened his mouth, seemed to reconsider it and shut his mouth again.

"I think that would be wise." He eventually said. "Scott is going to need help to look after the others whilst he recovers and I need to start getting involved again, but I think it is going to take time."

Grandma looked at Scott who also nodded in agreement.

"Very well." She said stiffly. "Jeff come with me." She strode from the room.

Scott watched his father gulp and despite his anger with the way Jeff was behaving Scott did feel a glimmer of pity for the man.

"Good luck, Dad." Scott said.

Jeff looked surprised and nodded sadly. "Thanks Scott. I think I am gonna need it."

* * *

Jeff followed his mother with great trepidation. Making Josie Tracy cross was something to be avoided at all costs and Jeff knew his mother was furious. He was surprised when Josie led him out of the hospital and to the car.

"Get in." She said frostily.

Jeff obeyed. She told him to head for home. When they had pulled on to the driveway he was surprised to the see the CPS worker waiting for them.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Josie demanded incredulously. "Lord, help me." She said as she got out of the car.

The meeting with the CPS was something of a success. A house inspection was carried out as the initial part of the CPS investigation. They were happy with the house. What they were not happy with was Jeff.

Grandma over-spoke Jeff's attempt to defend himself.

"I am glad that we agree." She said firmly.

"Mom!" Jeff said shocked.

"Be quiet, Jefferson." She replied. "I am moving in to help provide the boys with some stability. Is this something that you feel would be suitable?"

"Yes, certainly." Michaela Spring replied. "The boys legally need to be supervised for any period greater than two hours. Another adult's presence in the house is deemed desirable. We don't want to have to take the boys in to care; especially as it is unlikely that they would be placed together."

"I imagine you have stipulations or regulations that you wish to see with regards to the boys care."

"Correct, Mrs Tracy." Said Michaela, glad that she was dealing with someone who was very direct.

"Very well, I would like those on paper by the end of the week. It will take until Monday for me to settle my affairs at my current address and move here. I imagine that you will want regular visitations."

"Uh, yes Mrs Tracy. For the first three months they will be weekly but unscheduled visits. After that we shall see, depending on our findings. Also, we will be talking with the schools."

"Quite so." Mrs Tracy replied. "Is there anything else you need at this time?"

"No, Mrs Tracy." Mrs Spring said. "You seem to have everything well in hand. Until next week."

She shook the hand of both Tracy's and showed herself out. Josie turned to Jeff.

"Sit down." She said.

Jeff suddenly had memories of being younger and getting caught doing something that he shouldn't have been. He sat down and stared at the floor.

"Jefferson Tracy. I have never been so disappointment in you in all my years. I am glad that your father is not here to see this. It would have broken his heart."

Jeff opened his mouth furiously.

"Do NOT interrupt me, Jefferson!" Josie barked. "I have tried to do my best for you, Jefferson, but by goodness you make it hard. For everyone. What on earth were you thinking abandoning your sons like this? I understand that this has been very difficult for you, but you are not the only person to have lost your world. Look at me, your father passed three years ago, but here I am being a parent. When you were a child or a teenager who took care of you, and got you up for school, made your breakfast, lunch and dinner, who did the washing, the cleaning and the cooking, who did the shopping, who took you to hobbies and days out?"

She looked at Jeff expectantly.

"You did, mother." He replied.

"Who took care of the home, and the cars? Who taught you how to drive? Who answered the questions you had that you couldn't ask me or your friends?"

"Dad did." Jeff said.

"Who has been doing everything for them, Jefferson?"

"Well, they've had the babysitter and a housekeeper comes in!" Jeff said.

"Oh, for the love of the merciful Lord, Jefferson Tracy! I could smack you so hard right now. Think, Jefferson, you are brilliantly smart. Put two and two together and make something other than five! They haven't had a babysitter for a month! Scott told you that! And I have spoken with Scott separately from today. This housekeeper comes once a week on a Sunday. Yes, she does do some batch cooking but not enough to feed five boys for a week. Tell me, Jefferson what day is it?"

Jeff was ashamed that he had to check his phone to give an answer. It was a Wednesday.

"Exactly, Jeff! Now, when the housekeeper arrived on Sunday morning, I sent her away because when she arrived at 8.00am I was tearing up the house looking for John and Alan."

Jeff winced. He was in the dog house over that one too. Jeff had meant to tell his mother than John and Alan were at the hospital, when he went to make a doctor's appointment for Alan, but he had forgotten. Whoops.

"So, tell me Jeff, the last time the house keeper came was nearly two weeks ago. Does this house look like five boys, and yourself have been living here and not cleaning?"

"But you've been here Mother." Jeff protested.

"I wanted you to see this for yourself, Jeff. I have only touched the things we have used since then. Everything else is as I found it. I need you to understand what Scott has done for this family. You think about all the things your father and I have done for you over the years, and now think about the parenting your boys have had over the past year. We are all to blame for it, but first you need to _see_ it."

So, Jeff looked around the house and saw.

There was a monopoly board on the dining room table that was clearly mid-game. On the board in the spaces in the middle Gordon's untidy handwriting had scrawled 'Johnny cheats', in response underneath that John had replied 'no one likes a sore loser!' underneath that Scott's tidy writing read 'Please stop writing on MY monopoly board.' Three hands then scribbled the same message 'It's mine!' underneath that was a very shaky 'mine'. Jeff noticed that there were only four pieces on the board.

Jeff stood and looked at the white board in the kitchen. It was an artful mess. There was a shopping list on one side and a list of chores on the other. Around that there were drawings that Jeff could only assume were Virgil's handiwork. There was a F-22 fighter, the constellation of Orion, and a fish as well as variety of musical notes dotted in and around the words. There was also what Alan's contribution was; at least it had been signed by the youngest Tracy, although Jeff could see where someone had written it first and then Alan's shaky hand had traced it. There was a group of five people along the bottom of the board, there were all odd sizes and shapes and not necessarily in a good way. Jeff assumed the drawing was of the Tracy sons, Scott (or at least the tallest figure) had a one arm and seemed to be wearing a skirt, the second tallest figure who had no hair and was probably John had a potbelly, Virgil's arms bent at obscure and painful angels and he seemed to be playing a banjo, Gordon, from the shock of red hair, had been drawn lying face down, Jeff hoped that this was a representation of swimming… the sneaky dorsal fin that had been added in by John seemed to confirm it. Finally, there was the youngest Tracy boy who had an afro of green hair and was only recognisable because he was the smallest of all the figures. The little Tracy had no face but seemed to be staring up at a star that had been drawn above him. Jeff shuddered slightly and moved on; seeing but not understanding.

Jeff wondered why all of Gordon's bedding was on Alan's bed.

Jeff wondered why all the family photos he had put away had ended up John's room covering the walls.

He wondered when Virgil had painted his previously white walls a violent shade of green.

He stood and examined the row of tins on the top of Scott's book shelf. Each tin had a label in Lucy's neat handwriting. 'Scott flying', 'John observatory', 'Virgil's lessons', 'Gordon's swimming', 'Alan's Tin'. Each tin contained money… Alan would soon need a new tin because his was so full. Jeff wondered what that was about; he made a mental note to ask Scott. It never crossed his mind that his boys (bar little Alan) had all had weekly hobbies. He didn't wonder if they still had those hobbies.

* * *

Jeff was finally forced to admit that Alan was unlikely to stop crying on his own accord and would not get bored of it. This was why when he took Alan to his Doctor's appointment the following afternoon; he also took his secret weapon. John and Gordon. Virgil was not best pleased to be left behind but Jeff didn't trust that Scott would stay put unless someone stayed with him. Virgil, a budding medic, would ensure that the doctor's orders were followed. Jeff had forgotten the joys of gentle manipulation when it came to parenting and was surprised to realise just how much he had missed it. He wished that his mother was still with them but she had returned to her own home that morning to settle her affairs and pack her belongings.

Alan was obviously frightened as they sat in the waiting room. John had tried to divert the little boy and Jeff was being ignored totally. It was Gordon who, with an Alan like huff, was able to pacify the young blond. Gordon reached into his pocket and pulled out the receiver baby monitor. He turned it on and passed it to Alan to who clutched it like a life line. Over the receiver was the sound of beeping and soft breaths that hopefully meant the oldest Tracy son was asleep. After a few seconds they could hear humming and tapping of feet and metal; apparently Virgil was bored. John and Gordon laughed. Alan put the receiver to his ear and curled up in John's lap happy to sit and listen to those beeps.

Eventually, they were called in. The doctor tried to separate Alan from John but eventually gave in and examined Alan as best he could from where he was on John's lap. Jeff had Gordon on his lap, but the eight year old hung over the arm of the chair holding the baby monitor so that Alan could still hear.

The doctor eventually sat back down behind his desk. He made a few notes in Alan's folder and then sat back with a sigh.

"I am concerned, Mr Tracy. _Very_ concerned." He said. "I have several recommendations that I would like to make but the choice is ultimately up to you. I feel that Alan should see a child psychologist. He went through a very traumatic experience. It is highly unlikely that Alan remembers anything from the accident but he probably remembers feelings, he probably remembers the dark and being afraid. I spoke with your mother on the phone this morning, and I also spoke with your eldest, Scott, last night and I feel that Alan would benefit from having the opportunity to evaluated in that regard. Secondly, from what your mother said, although Alan has recently started speaking again he seems to be struggling saying the words. Whilst it is still early days and he may develop on his own, I have been informed that he could speak well for his age group prior to the accident. This regression worries me. Alan may benefit from seeing a speech therapist if he does not develop."

Jeff stared at the unhappy boy in John's arms. Alan had taken the monitor from Gordon which was now sat on his lap and he had his head against John's chest, thumb in his mouth and was playing with the hem of John's t-shirt.

"Okay," Jeff said eventually. "Are you able to recommend a psychologist?" He asked.

The doctor nodded, obviously relieved. "Certainly Mr Tracy, Dr Rackham is a very notable child psychologist on our staff."

"Can we wait and see how Alan does with the talking?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but can we schedule a review date in now?" The doctor replied.

Jeff agreed and a date was chosen for a review in three months.

"Finally, Mr Tracy. His injuries. Everything seems as it should, but I would like to take a couple of x-rays to double check."

"Okay." Jeff said slowly.

"Allie isn't gonna like that." Gordon piped up.

"Why not?" Asked Jeff.

"Two reasons, one Al hates doctors and second, what he is going to see is us leaving him on a hospital bed and walking out. No way is he going to stay there." John said.

"Can you wait until he is asleep?" Jeff asked the doctor.

"Yes, my suggestion was actually going to be to lightly sedate him to avoid him waking up whilst the x-rays are being done."

It seemed drastic but Jeff was worried about the possibility of Alan totally freaking out. John was unhappy about it but Alan had other plans, Scott wouldn't have made the mistake of having the conversation within Alan's hearing. Alan may have not understood what sedation meant but he understood enough. He was off John's lap and out the door before any of them had a chance to stop him.

Virgil had been flicking through one of Scott's comic books when the door flew open and Alan dashed in. The distraught boy flew into the room and before Virgil could do anything Alan had skidded under the bed. Virgil could hear his little sniffles.

"Allie?" Said the ten year old as he dropped to the floor. "What's the matter?"

Virgil was able to wiggle enough of himself under Scott's bed to reach the sobbing child. Alan didn't respond.

Virgil awkwardly ran his hand through his youngest brother's hair.

"C'mon now, Al. It's gonna be okay." Virgil said. "Don't cry."

Ten minutes later Virgil wasn't having much more success in stopping Alan or getting him to come back out. Patience fraying Virgil crossed his fingers, prayed it would work and pulled Alan by his ankle.

The blond was not a happy camper that's for sure. He tried to fight Virgil off to no success although by the time Virgil had extracted him Alan had stopped crying. He had started sulking instead. Virgil bundled the little boy into his arms and carefully stood. Virgil was still a bit young to be carrying Alan around and he wished that Scott was either awake or John was there. Still, Alan needed a big brother so Virgil was prepared to do the best he could.

Whilst Virgil could not understand the gestures that Alan made, he knew it was safe to assume that something had not gone well with the doctors upstairs and hoped that it was nothing serious. He knew that he should let someone know that Alan was here; they were probably going crazy looking for the little blond (and would avoid here because there was no chance Scott would sit by and let others look for his missing little brother) but Virgil knew Alan would see it as betrayal if Virgil gave him up.

Scott woke up about five minutes after Alan had drifted off. Virgil immediately put his finger to his lips. He pointed at the baby monitor. Scott frowned in confusion but silently reached up and lifted the box down. Virgil pointed at Alan and then at the baby monitor. Scott frowned and passed the box over.

"Gordo?" Virgil said. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply he said gently. "Alan is here, but be quiet. He's sleeping."

He passed the monitor back to Scott who returned it to where it had come from.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Virgil gently shrugged. "I don't know." He said but told Scott what had happened.

About two minutes later Jeff, John and Gordon dashed in. All three were white with worry.

"Is he alright?" John gasped quietly as he dropped to his knees in front of where Virgil was sat.

Virgil nodded. "Once I got him out from under Scott's bed."

"He was hiding under Scott's bed?" Jeff asked.

Virgil's nod clashed with Scott's: "What happened, Dad?"

Jeff quietly recounted the conversation. While he did so the doctor quietly walked in with a small portable canister.

"It's Fluothane sleeping gas." He said.

As they all held their breaths he held the mask to Alan's small face. He didn't wake up and after ten seconds he pulled the mask away.

"He'll sleep through the general anaesthetic injection now." He said.

When Alan woke up still in Virgil's (by now very numb) arms he was quite lethargic. But not lethargic enough to miss the relief that he was awake on the faces of his family or the sore pin-prick mark on the back of his hand. He wasn't, however, given the opportunity to kick up a stink about it.

"Allie!" Said Scott flying out of bed and kneeling down next to Virgil. "Are you alright?"

Alan shrugged half-heartedly. He leant up and kissed Virgil's cheek before reaching out to Scott. Scott scooped Alan from Virgil (much to Virgil's relief – his arms felt like they were about to drop off) and settled back on his bed with Alan on his lap.

"Please don't run off like that Alan." Scott said gently rubbing Alan's back, in soothing soft circles. "You had us worried sick."

Alan shot Jeff, John and Gordon and wounded and angry look then hid his face in Scott's shirt.

"Hey, hey, buddy." Scott said.

Alan only clutched tighter on to Scott and his little shoulders starting shaking as he cried. All in all it left one very sulky teary Alan, an upset Gordon, a frustrated Virgil, a guilty John, a tired, worried, anxious Scott and a cross but silent Jeff.

The results came through; despite the horrific injuries the youngest Tracy had received he had recovered just fine. The entire Tracy family breathed a sigh of relief even as a dark cloud of worry continued to hang over them as they now worried what secrets were silently kept in the mind of the youngest Tracy son.

* * *

With Jeff still in denial of his ignorance as a parent Scott was determined that his father would understand what he had put the family through. Of course there had been decisions that Scott had not been happy with, but what else could he do? Jeff was still adamant that Scott had behaved irresponsibly and without consideration of his brother's safety by 'allowing' things to get in to this situation. Scott would never be able to explain to his father, even years later, just how much the suggestion had hurt. So, Scott asked his father to be a fly on the wall for one day. One day of watching and not interfering. Scott was adamant that Jeff needed to do this to understand what life was currently like in the Tracy household. Jeff, although not happy that he clearly didn't know half as much as he thought he did, eventually agreed. Therefore, it was with great trepidation and concern that Scott was released in to the care of Jefferson Tracy.

Jeff found as soon as they had left the hospital that Scott saw, observed and controlled everything. Jeff refused to admit to being impressed. Scott carried Alan in one arm and held Virgil's hand in the other whilst ensuring that John held on tightly to Gordon. Jeff himself was only allowed to carry the bag. After returning home Jeff tried to force Scott into having a nap but Scott adamantly refused. Jeff was slightly abashed that Scott felt that sleeping was not an allowable option even though he was still not 100%. Jeff could easily see how Scott had become ill in the first place. Although that having been said Jeff was deeply interested in observing his boys in what could be considered their "natural habitat". Of late he knew that their behaviour was more forced when he was around. Scott suggested that they watch a film in lieu of his missing the film the previous Saturday. Gordon immediately suggested Finding Nemo and was subjected to three pillows and a plastic cup being thrown at his head.

"Allie!" Said Scott in exasperation. "We've discussed this!"

Alan shook his head, fighting a smile and pointed at Virgil.

Scott frowned clearly not understanding. "We all know you can talk, Allie, so why don't you tell us what you mean?" He said.

Alan huffed, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He means that we discussed throwing cups at Virgil." Gordon piped up still rummaging through the DVD pile. "You never said that he couldn't throw cups at me."

John laughed and ruffled Alan's hair. "You are gonna be a little terror."

Alan stopped pouting and smiled at John lifting his arms to be picked up. John obliged, scooping the little blond on to his lap. Alan threw his arms round John's neck and cuddled in close.

"Now, Allie, do you remember what we said about throwing cups?" John asked softly.

Alan sighed and nodded. Then to the total surprise of the four brothers he turned to face Gordon.

"Sozzy, Gordy. I not frow you 'gain." Alan said.

Gordon opened and closed his mouth a few times looking much like the fish he was teased to be.

"Say something, Gordo, before you start catching flies!" Virgil said laughing at his immediate younger brother.

Gordon closed his mouth with an audible snap. He blinked and turned back to Scott.

"What do you want to watch, Scott?" Gordon asked.

And with that the conversation moved on. One of the Star Wars films was selected and the five brothers settled down on the sofa with their limbs draping over each other. Jeff settled in on one of the arm chairs and watched his sons more than the film. His middle three sons watched the film avidly, despite Gordon's frequent comments about the lameness of the movie. Meanwhile his eldest and youngest both had their eyes shut. Alan was clearly asleep from the little snuffling noises he was making; Jeff assumed that Scott had drifted off to sleep too. He was wrong. The middle three paused the film in the middle for a bathroom break and to refill their drinks. Gordon's hand snaked out towards Alan's bare foot.

"Don't." Said Scott not opening his eyes.

Gordon froze and grinned. John huffed and rolled his eyes, looking like Alan, and then passed a ten dollar bill to a smirking Virgil.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Virgil said pocketing the money.

"Were you betting on Scott being asleep?" Jeff asked.

Virgil nodded still smiling at John.

"One of these days." John said.

"Not gonna happen, little brother." Scott said opening one eye and staring at the middle three. "Don't wake him." Scott closed his eye again and settled back down.

The three brothers smiled at the sight of the youngest curled up fast asleep on their eldest brother. They quietly left the room. Jeff watched them for a moment longer and followed.

"I can't believe that Alan fell asleep." John was saying as Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe he is _still_ asleep." Virgil replied darkly as he poured squash into the three glasses.

"Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts." Gordon said standing on a chair to reach the biscuits on the top shelf.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

His sons exchanged a glance and carried on with their tasks.

"Boys, I know that you are angry with me, and I do understand why but I can't try to make things right without knowing what has been going on."

"Wait and see." John said. "And we will explain it all later."

Jeff didn't have to wait long. About twenty minutes after the film had been resumed Alan whimpered and rolled his head slightly. Jeff wouldn't have paid any real attention to it but his sons suddenly went to Defcon Five.

"Go." Scott barked as he opened both eyes and sat up.

The middle three leapt to their feet, had the film paused, the coffee table pulled back and were out of the room before Jeff could form a sentence. Scott rolled off the sofa and laid Alan gently on the floor.

"Alan," Scott called running a hand through his brother's hair. "Wake up."

Gordon dashed back in carrying the designated house 'sick bowl' that Lucy used to use when the boys were ill. Virgil barely a step behind carrying a thermometer, a glass of water and a towel. Half a second later John was back with clean clothes.

"Alan." Scott said louder as Alan's head rolled back to the other side and he whimpered again.

Jeff was now totally confused at the goings on. Alan suddenly arched his back and screamed at the top of his voice. He began to flail. The four brothers each helped to gently hold him down so that Alan would not hurt himself.

"Gordon!" Scott said as Alan's eyes finally opened.

Gordon barely had time to get the bowl in front of Alan as the youngest sat bolt upright and threw up straight into the bowl. Alan was violently sick and it took a long time for the bout to pass. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and trembling as Gordon removed the bowl. Quick as lightening Scott had Alan's damp clothes off and wrapped the little blond in the towel. He picked Alan up so that the youngest could hear his heartbeat. Whilst Alan leant in to listen, Virgil checked his temperature.

"It's low." Virgil said looking at the screen.

"Once Allie's checked me, I'll sort the bowl and do a hot chocolate run." John said as he took Alan from Scott.

Jeff knew that this must be a regular occurrence with the way the boys so calmly and patiently handled the youngest. Jeff felt sick to his stomach that all this had been going on and for a year, and he had been oblivious. He was beginning to understand. Jeff sat there gobsmacked and shocked as Alan clung like a little limpet to each of his brothers checking their heartbeats. Once Alan had listened to Gordon's heartbeat for near to five minutes Jeff was surprised when Alan turned towards him with arms outstretched. Jeff took the offering for what it was and lifted the little boy on to his lap.

That night, Jeff for the first time since the accident, put Alan to bed. The little boy had been clingy all afternoon and had been found in the arms of one brother or another. Jeff read to Alan before gently tucking him in, and then running his hand through his hair until his youngest son finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jeff sat down that night with Scott and John. The two eldest Tracy sons watched their father. He sat there with his head in his hands.

"Boys, I am so sorry." He said eventually. "I didn't know and I guess I had chosen not to know. And then I blamed you for that. I can't tell you just how sorry I am. I need you to tell me anything. I need to know and I am ready to listen to you now."

Scott and John exchanged a long look. Jeff didn't know what was communicated in that look but the boys had clearly reached a decision. Between the two, and over the course of the following four hours, they told Jeff the whole sorry tale.

They told Jeff about Alan's refusal to speak since the accident and how to begin with he didn't acknowledge anyone or anything. It was only over time that he had started to communicate with gestures. Even now they were no clearer as to why Alan preferred not to speak. They told him about Alan's night time wanderings, that he would refuse to sleep, and not knowing why, they could only make assumptions. The older boys all assumed that it was Alan's nightmares that made the boy afraid to sleep, they assumed that it was related to the accident but had no idea what. They told him about Alan's phobia of water. They told him of his tantrums which were far more frequent than they had been pre-accident.

They told Jeff about Gordon's continuing passion for water. They told him about how gentle and caring he was towards Alan; how only Gordon seemed to be able to pull Alan back when he refused to be part of the world. They told him how the pranks had started to keep Alan entertained as he recovered from his life threatening injuries sustained in the accident. How those pranks had continued. How no matter Gordon tried he was a well-meaning trouble maker but despite that he always wanted to help the elder boys around the house and with Alan. How since the accident his tenuous hold on temper had decreased – they jokingly blamed the red-hair.

They told Jeff how Virgil had refused to paint or play music for the first month after the accident and had only started playing again because he had caught Alan sat on the piano stool crying, gently plinking the same key over and over and over. How Virgil had nightmares about the 'man in white'. That they felt that his nightmares were as a result of their finding Alan in the snow. How now Virgil painted and played with a near frantic obsession. Virgil had admitted that he felt that if he didn't consume himself in those hobbies then he would forget about his mother. He needed to hang on to those memories but he was scared that he didn't know how to.

John finally admitted to something that he had never told anyone, but constantly played on his mind since it had happened. As far as Scott was concerned, it explained a great deal. It explained why John was the slowest recovering from their mother's death. When Alan had been found Scott and Virgil had stayed with the little boy as the medics swamped him and fought to stabilise him enough to move him. The search party swarmed the area around them, Alan had been in Lucy's arms when they had been buried under the snow, and everyone was hoping Lucy would be nearby. What none of the other Tracys knew was that it had been John who had found her. He had seen her horrific injuries that had taken her life. He knew what Jeff had hoped that none of his sons would ever find out: Lucy Tracy had died from chocking on her own blood.

Scott admitted that he was scared to let any of his brothers out of his sight. He knew that he could not protect them from everything and that scared him. That was why he had not really tried to stop Jeff from drifting, had not tried harder to engage him. Scott _wanted_ the responsibility because deep down he felt that no one would ever be able to look after his little brothers better than he could. He saw everything that bothered them and it killed him that he didn't know how to make it better. He was the oldest, it was his job to care for them but he just didn't know how to help them heal.

Jeff was astounded that even though he had been in the house most of the time just how blind he had been. Sure, his grief had been terrible, but he had made it so much worse for his sons with his insensitivity. Thank god the family had Scott who had taken over and kept things running and without any complaints.

Until that night Scott and John had not seen their father cry. They knew that he had shed many tears since their mother's death but this was the first time they had seen it for themselves. Jeff found the release cathartic somehow. He apologised again and promised two things. First that he would never abandon them like that again and that he would do whatever it would take to repair the bridges he had burned.

Neither Scott nor John were totally convinced but they saw the change in their father's eyes.

They spoke late into the night about several things. Jeff asked about the things he had seen in the house.

Alan didn't play monopoly with them as such. He was a bit too little to really understand. He sat on Scott's team and was the banker. Scott told Jeff it was helping Alan with his numbers and also reading. They all stood and looked at the white board. Scott told Jeff about the chore based colour scheme. They all looked at Alan's drawing for a long time. After a while John suggested that the shrink would probably want to see it. Scott looked startled but had softly agreed. John admitted that he had nicked the photos but because he needed to see his mother as she was, not the way he had last seen her. He needed the photos there. He begged Jeff to be allowed to keep them, and he would keep his door shut so that Jeff wouldn't have to see them. Scott admitted that he had bought the paint that Virgil had used, though Virgil had picked the colour. Virgil had a sudden aversion to the colour white. Scott said that Virgil would wake up and _then _start screaming because he would wake up and see the white. Scott apologised for the horrific colour but said that Virgil didn't scream in the night anymore, although he still had the nightmares. John told Jeff how when Alan didn't want to sleep Gordon would get into bed with the youngest Tracy to get him back to sleep.

"I can't believe Gordon knew that technique all that time and didn't say!" Scott said incredulous.

"Me too," John agreed. "so I asked him why he never mentioned it, and Gordy said that Alan wouldn't often allow it."

"That's odd." Scott replied. "He's a barnacle 98% of the time. Why wouldn't he allow it?"

"Obviously neither of you has ever shared a bed with Gordon." Jeff said. "He is the most fidgety person on the planet. I wouldn't want to share a bed with him more often than I had to."

Scott and John both look surprised at this and Jeff added: "I may have been missing for a year, but I am still your father, and some things will never change."

It was a late night for all three. But all slept better than they had in months.

Jeff Tracy finally understood. And with that understanding he was finally able to start letting go of his demons in order to help his sons tackle theirs.

* * *

Over the course of that week several changes were made. Alan wasn't getting up as much but that was mainly because his brothers were now checking on him. It was becoming more and more common to find all his sons conked out in and around the bed of the youngest Tracy. The three eldest boys knew how to get Alan to sleep now and used the technique ruthlessly. Grandma Tracy moved in and quickly arranged the organisation of the house. Jeff started to work from home again although he was now working a fraction of the hours he had been. With the exception of Scott and Alan, the brothers returned to school. Scott had another two weeks off to recuperate and Alan no longer needed to go to the day nursery as Grandma Tracy could keep an eye on him. Virgil's nightmares eventually began to taper off, although now all of the boys were having nightmares over being separated by the CPS. Michaela Spring did her weekly routine inspection of the house with her supervisor.

Slowly but surely Jeff returned to his sons. He wasn't quite the same man he had been before his wife's death but then no one expected him to be. The eldest three had always understood and the younger two couldn't remember that happy time so much. Jeff would always enjoy the work that he did but understood that a balance needed to be upheld. He began to work more from home under the stern and watchful eye of his mother, and the CPS.

Scott struggled to relinquish the responsibility he had held for so long, in the same way that the younger four struggled to go to their father or grandmother when they had a problem. Jeff resented it slightly but knew that it was deserved. The anger of the boys was slow to fade but fade it did and they all enjoyed the renewed relationship with their father. Well, Jeff always got the feeling that little Alan was uncomfortable with Jeff's presence and would always see Scott more as his father. It was a blow to Jeff, but again, he knew that he deserved it.

Exactly a year to the day of the death of Lucy Tracy another avalanche occurred on the exact same mountain. This time a family of seven died. It reminded Jeff what could have happened to his own family. He sat that night running his hand through the hair of his youngest son and he began to dream. No family should ever have to go through what he did… and he had the means, money and the motivation to pull it off. The only difficult bit would be keeping his sons from being involved…..

The End?

_Love? Hate? Pretty please review!_


End file.
